


The Omega Detective

by Awks



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Beyond Birthday, Alpha Yagami Light, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega L (Death Note), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awks/pseuds/Awks
Summary: The world's greatest detective is really an Omega. L is trying to catch Kira and at the same time deal with a crazy killer Alpha who thinks L belongs to him. Can he handle catching Kira, who also wants the detective for himself and Beyond Birthday?Yeah I can't do a very good summary but heyho. Hope you enjoy. Updates will be random sorry.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I will post because I have other commitments but thanks for taking the time to read this.

Prologue.

It was pleasantly quiet in the corridors of Wammy’s House. There were no yells, screams, laughs, pounding feet running around. But it was almost one am so it wasn’t surprising that it was quiet. Quillish Wammy was sure if it had been one pm then there would be an abundance of noise throughout the building. He smiled thinking of Roger constantly complaining about how noisy children were and the hope of getting some peace and quiet during the day was too rare for his liking but Wammy knew he wouldn’t leave since he actually cared about the children no matter how much he grumbled.   
Wammy would have liked to have gone to sleep earlier but he had gotten into the habit of staying awake late thanks to a certain sixteen year old who spent hour after hour working to solve case after case with a single mindful determination that Wammy couldn’t help but admire. L Lawliet was such a special boy and the work he’d been doing since he first solved his first case had helped many police forces throughout the world imprison many dangerous people. Wammy once pointed out to L that he was allowed to sleep occasionally but the boy just said that the work he did was too important. Wammy decided not to argue and made it a point not to say he told him so when he found L sprawled all over the floor passed out from exhaustion.   
Quillish went into the kitchens and smiled when he saw one of the female staff members holding a tiny white haired four year old who had tears in his eyes.  
“Is little Near alright?” Wammy asked stroking the boy’s hair.  
“He will be alright,” The female Beta said softly. “Unfortunately Mello snuck into his room and broke his dice tower which has upset Near a bit. I brought him here so he can calm down without disturbing the other children,”  
Wammy nodded. “I’ll have another word with Mello,” He said. “He looks calm enough,” He added looking at Near who’s eyes had started to close. “Take him back to bed,”  
The woman nodded and took Near back upstairs. Wammy sighed since Mello arrived he had been causing a lot of mischief. Wammy was sure that he was going to be an Alpha. Children didn’t mature into their dynamic until they were teens but sometimes the children showed signs at very young ages and the six year old was certainly one of those children. L hadn’t yet shown any sign of any dynamic which put him down as a late bloomer but Wammy couldn’t think of L, with his commanding attitude and determination, as anything but an Alpha.   
Wammy went to the fridge with the plan to get some cake and maybe he would prepare some tea or coffee for L to go with it. He’d just opened the door when the sweet scent of strawberries reached him. He closed the fridge and inhaled the scent and his eyes went wide. It was the scent of a newly presented Omega. He turned on his heel and quickly hurried from the kitchen. If one of the children had presented as an Omega then the one of the Beta staff had to find them before any of the children who had presented as Alpha’s scented them. An Alpha would not be able to control themselves with the scent of a new Omega. There had been incidents where Alpha teens had attacked Omega teens and as much as Wammy hated it he let both Alpha or Omega teenagers the choice to move out of the orphanage. Most of the time it was the Omega teens who move out. The Alpha’s moved out eventually too. The ones who stayed took scent blockers which were allowed in homes of mixed dynamics so they could stay and keep their friendships. There was only one child in the orphanage who refused to take anything and Wammy had given up trying to persuade him.  
Wammy felt his heart sink and a feeling of dread fill him when he located the room the strawberry scent was emanating from. He approached the door and sighed as he reached for the door handle.  
“Get the fuck off me B!” Came an angry voice inside the room.  
Wammy’s eyes went wide and he opened the door and stared in shock at the sight before him. L was sprawled on the floor with his hands covering the back of his neck with Beyond Birthday crouched over him holding him down and fumbling with the button of L’s jeans. Wammy saw bite marks over L’s hands as if B had attempted to bite through the teens hands to get to the bonding mark located at the back of an Omega’s neck. L noticed the door had opened and when he saw Wammy his grey eyes filled with relief. B on the other hand looked annoyed.  
“B, get off L this instant,” Wammy ordered keeping his voice firm. “You know we don’t attack people in this house,”  
Beyond Birthday rolled his crimson eyes and laughed. “Do you really expect me, an alpha, to listen to an old beta like you,” He scoffed. “I have a right to claim this Omega if I want and believe me I want,” He smiled and bent to lick L’s cheek. “He tastes just right for me,”  
L made a face of disgust when B licked him. He tried to kick up at the other teen but B had him pinned too well. He dared not move his hands incase B took the chance to bite him which would mean L would be claimed which would give B the right to mate with him and L was damned if he was going to let that happen. He had to hope Wammy could get him off him or distract him enough until L could kick him off. He felt B start to tug his jeans again but he stopped suddenly when the feel of a gun touched the back of his head. L watched as Wammy held a gun to the young Alpha’s head.  
“B, get off L now,” Wammy ordered. “I won’t ask again,”  
B shifted to look at the Beta. “Are you really going to deny me the right to claim this Omega?”  
“I don’t want to be claimed by anyone B,” L told him firmly. “Get off me,”  
“Do as he says Beyond or I will shoot you,” Wammy said.   
B’s eyes narrowed at he looked from the gun to Wammy and he sighed. He bent down to L’s ear.  
“Don’t worry my Little Strawberry,” He said soothingly. “I’ll come back eventually and when I do we will have loads of sweet fun together,” He ran his tongue along the curve of L’s ear, enjoying the shocked gasp from the other boy then pushed himself to his feet. He walked out the room passing Wammy. “He will be mine,” He told the Beta.  
“Please leave the building B,” Wammy said. “Once you’ve found somewhere else to live your belongings will be sent to you,”  
B gave an unreadable look before leaving. After a moment Wammy went to L and helped him to his feet.  
“Are you alright,” He asked looking at the wounds on L’s hands. “I’ll get something to treat these,” He said going to fetch the first aid kit.  
L stood there looking at his hands and wincing when he tried to make a fist. B had bitten them really hard. L had thought he was going to bite his fingers off at one point. Though he should be glad it was only his hands that had been bitten. If an Omega is bitten by an Alpha on the bonding area, also known as the scent glands, then whilst the bite mark was there the Alpha had rights to fully mate and claim an Omega and the Omega would be unable to resist because the Alpha would be able to use their scent to control the Omega.   
The thought of being an Omega didn’t appeal at all to L at all. What countries leaders who were mainly Alphas would listen to the advice of an Omega when they only viewed Omegas as nothing but fuck toys and baby makers. L would sooner die than live like that.   
“I am going to need scent blockers and heat suppressants,” L said when Wammy came back. “I will also need to leave the orphanage,”  
“Leave?” Wammy looked at him confused. “Why?”  
“I can’t run the risk that B won’t come back and attempt to claim me or that he might hurt one of the children if he fails. If I am not here then he won’t come here and as I get older if there is any hint of an unclaimed Omega here then Alpha’s might come and try and claim me and that would put my work as L at risk which I cannot risk. The work I do as a detective is more important than just being a sex toy to an Alpha,”  
Wammy nodded. “You have no intention of eventually finding a mate then?” He asked just to make sure.  
L gave the old man a look. “What Alpha would allow me to keep working as L? No I have no intention of ever mating or going through a heat. If you are willing to help me Wammy I would like you to help me hide the fact that L the detective is an Omega. It would do untold damage if any of the world’s leaders or police forces refused to heed my advice just because I happen to be an Omega,”  
Wammy nodded. L was right as usual. His entire reputation as being the world famous detective L would be flushed down the drain if it got out. Omegas were thought of as nothing but pretty little mates who needed looking after and who looked after the home and children. It wasn’t an image he could imagine L in. Wammy had seen too often Omega’s who were smarter than their Alpha mates ignored or even beaten if they dared express an opinion or showed they were more than just something for an Alpha to bend over and have pups. L had solved many crimes over the years and to lose him would be the greatest tragedy to fall on the world. So when L asked him to help him hide there was only one answer Quillish Wammy could give.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Light Yagami was certain he was going to kill L. Not with a death note, no, but with his bare hands. He’d been at the hotel for a few hours now and the Detective L had done nothing put stack those damn milk packets for the entire time he was there. Why the hell wasn’t he working like the rest of them? It was starting the vex him that L had just given instructions the proceeded to just sit there not working. His wide grey eyes not leaving the stack as he picked up packet after packet. Where the hell was he getting all these packs from? Did he just have a drawer full or something? Light wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case since he had found one draw filled with a load of snacks once. He turned back to the computer he had been working at and tried to ignore hunched black haired detective.  
“Is something bothering you Light?” L asked suddenly in his monotone voice, eyes not moving from his stacking.  
Light glanced over. “Yes everything is fine Ryuzaki,” He replied using L’s alias.  
“Are you sure?” L asked. “You seem somewhat irritated,”  
“No I assure you I am fine,” Light said trying to hide the annoyance that he’d allowed himself to be so readable.   
L made a hmm noise before returning to his stacking which made Light really want to go over and smack him upside the head. He did blame his quickness to anger on his Alpha side and he blamed Ryuzaki a bit too. Ryuzaki was clearly an Alpha too and it was only natural that Light would want to try and be the more dominant Alpha since Alpha’s all had that trait of naturally wanting to be at the top of the pack. It was where they belonged after all, some more than others. Beta’s were just there to follow and Omega’s, well they weren’t really good for anything except making babies. Light hadn’t met an Omega who didn’t make his stomach turn with their simpering ways. Alpha’s were clearing the more capable of all the dynamics and an Alpha like Ryuzaki who just could just come into a room and naturally assumed leadership ,which when he was the world’s greatest detective wasn’t all that surprising, was something to be admired. He didn’t even have to use his scent to assume dominance, Light couldn’t detect a scent from him which meant he was using scent blockers. He’d never met an Alpha who used scent blockers before but maybe L used them incase he had to deal with a traumatized Omega or something. He smiled imaging L as an Omega and the image wouldn’t stick. Omega’s were weak in body and mind and probably sat around knitting all day waiting for the Alpha mates to come and fill them. His eyes drifted over to the pale man. Yeah he certainly could not see L as an Omega.   
“You have stopped working again Light,” L commented.  
Light smiled. “Sorry my mind seems to keep wandering,” He admitted.  
L stopped stacking and turned to look at him. “Is there a reason for your distraction?” He asked curious.  
“Honestly I was just wondering what your dynamic was since you’re hiding it with scent blockers,”   
L blinked and stared at Light for a good while. “That isn’t really important is it Light? Catching Kira should be the only thing on your mind right now,”  
Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes I know,” He said. “It was just a passing thought,”  
L’s head cocked to one side before muttering. “It seems pretty pointless to me,” Then he went back to stacking the packets. "If you could all carry on working that would be greatly appreciated," He added.   
The rest of the Kira task force had stopped working as they watched the exchange between L and Light but at L's words they jumped back into work again.  
Light rolled his eyes and wished he knew what L's real name was. If he had his name then he could easily kill him and then he would have no trouble bringing his new world into existence. Pretending to help, pretending that he was not Kira like L suspected felt like such a waste of time when there were still criminals out there committing crimes and making the world they lived in a cesspool of hate, fear and anger. He glanced at the detective once more before returning to his work.  
L knew that Light wanted to kill him. If he wasn’t Kira, even though there was a lot of signs saying that he was, L figured someone like Light would find someone like L intolerable. He couldn’t help but imagine the look Light would have on his face if he knew the truth. If he knew that an Omega was giving him orders. The entire task force would probably lose their shit if they realised it. Omega’s didn’t do stuff like police work, it was too dangerous for their delicate minds or some sort of bullshit the people in charge had gotten the general public to believe. L proved enough times that he wasn’t some delicate flower and he could protect himself very well if he had to. After the incident when he was sixteen he’d trained several forms of self defence and martial arts if he found himself in that situation again. His phone alarm beeped at him and he sighed when Watari appeared right on time to hand him a glass of water and a small green pill.   
“Thank you Watari,” L smiled at his friend and took the pill making a face as he drank the water. He picked up his cup of sweet coffee and took a sip to get the chalky taste of the pill out of his mouth. He noticed Light was watching him and he raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Yes Light?”  
“Are you alright Ryuzaki?” Light asked eyes narrowed into something looking like concern.  
“Yes of course. That was a vitamin tablet,” L lied. “Helps keep me bright eyed and bushy tailed,” He added with a smile.   
Light smiled and went back to his work while the rest of the taskforce watched the two of them before a glare from L made them get back to work. L picked up a plate that still held some cake on it and started eating whilst finally looking over some reports on the latest Kira killings. He felt a bit more relaxed now he had taken the heat suppressants. His heat was due again in a few days. It was annoying having to take those pills at all but if he didn’t then he could end up with a lot of unwanted complications. He took a small bite of cake when he scented Apple coming from Light along with a hint of desire. He looked over and held back a sigh when he noticed that the young man had his eyes fixed on his screen. L guessed it was only natural for a young Alpha to fantasies every now and then. He decided to spare Light any extra embarrassment and let it pass. No one else seemed affected by it. L felt an involuntary shudder as the scent washed over him and he frowned. Was the scent of an horny Alpha effecting him? Thankfully it was very early days so he didn’t have to worry about his Omega blood suddenly deciding it wanted to mate but….no maybe there was something L could do to get Light to inadvertently reveal that he was Kira. Would Light reveal that he was Kira if L let him think he was interested? Maybe? Was it worth risking to crack this case? L put his thumb to his lip as his mind went through several scenarios.  
Light couldn’t help wondering what that pill was L had taken. He hadn’t been able to see any clues on it as to what it might be but something was telling him it wasn’t some vitamin like L claimed it was. He knew L was hiding something and not just his name. Light was determined to find out what it was. When he did he would have the World’s Greatest Detective at his feet. The image in Light’s head went to some tantalising thoughts and he couldn’t help but indulge in a little fantasy. He heard a throat being cleared and he turned to see Ryuzaki giving him a funny look Light gave an apologetic smile and started looking over criminal files. He couldn’t help but think that maybe mating with an Alpha, especially an Alpha like L, wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

 

Several blocks away walking out of a train station with sunglasses covering his red eyes Beyond Birthday had finally arrived in the city. He gave a happy smile and stretched out his muscles. That flight took damn near forever. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and checked the address. Ah now hopefully it isn’t far away. B lifted his bag over his shoulder and headed off. He walked for quite a while before he finally came upon the place he was looking for. He climbed up a staircase and headed to an apartment. He knocked on the door.  
“Who is it?” A nervous voice called from inside.  
B rolled his eyes but said in a sweet voice. “Daiji? It’s me Rue,”  
“Rue?”   
The voice sounded a mix of surprise and happy and B grinned when he heard footsteps come to the door and it opened revealing a middle age balding man. The man smiled at B.  
“Rue! Come inside please,” The man said. “I can’t believe you’re here darling,”  
“Well when you finally gave me your address babe I really couldn’t help myself,” Beyond smiled walking into the living area and dumping his bag. He looked around the place. Small but it would do. He turned to Daiji and held his arms out. “Do I get a hug babe?”  
The flush on the mans face made B want to laugh but he held it in as the man wrapped his arms around him and B didn’t react when the man leaned over to kiss him and let him press his lips against his. The guy wasn’t a great kisser but there was an underlying sweetness to it that felt quite nice. B pulled the man into a hug.  
“It’s a shame you have to die,” He whispered into his ear.  
Daiji frowned and pulled back. “What…?” He started to ask.  
B shoved his knife through the man’s neck and smiled when blood spurted from the wound. Daiji could only stare as he fell to the floor and die slowly as the blood poured out of him.  
“As I said I am sorry Daiji,” Beyond said crouching down to look him in the eye. “But since Kira is a criminal I know he would be interested in I just had to come here. You seemed a nice man when we talked online but unfortunately you’re just not the one I’m after,” He stroked Daiji’s hair as he finally slipped away and then dragged his body to the bathroom. It would be easier to sort out disposal in there.   
He went to the window of his new flat and opened the curtains. Well the place might be small but it had a really nice view. B pressed his hand against the glass and grinned.  
“Now where are you my little Strawberry,”


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The next day L sat on a bench waiting for Light to arrive for their weekly tennis match. After the first match they decided weekly matches would help them not only weekly but also it would be a more constructive way for them to hash out any frustrations they had with each other that was probably more for Light than L since Light was the one who most of the time got angry at L for one reason or another during the investigation. Not that L was blameless in that since he couldn’t help enjoying winding the younger man up.   
As a group of girls passed him, one with glasses seemed to stare at him with wide eyes and a blushing face for some reason, L finally spotted Light walking towards him. Light wore tennis whites and carried a racket looking confident which wasn’t all that surprising for him. Light could smell the pheromones practically pouring off him. He smiled wondering how Light would feel about L after today.   
“Hey Light,” L greeted.  
“Hello Ryuzaki,” Light responded. “Are you ready for our match?” Light took note L was actually wearing tennis whites today rather than his usual top and jeans.   
“Of course. Our court should be ready for us now,” L hopped off the bench and started walking towards the courts. He calculated that there was at least a 46% chance that his natural omega scent would start to reveal itself during the match and a higher probability that Light would be affected by it which meant L would have to be on alert just in case. He could still hear Watari’s disapproval in his head when he revealed his plan. Kira might not reveal anything to a fellow alpha but an omega then he might get careless afterall omega’s weren’t all that bright. L chuckled.  
“What’s funny?” Light asked.  
“Nothing,” L replied.  
Light rolled his eyes L was being weird like normal. He’d never met an Alpha like him before and he couldn’t help but admit it was rather interesting. When they got to the court Light took his place at one end of the court and L took his place. Light no longer commented on L’s lack of tennis attire since L had proven that he could play a decent match in what he normally wore but Light did have a secret hope that during one match L would trip in his baggy jeans and fall flat on his annoying face.   
“The usual rules Light?” L asked a small smile on his face.  
Light smiled back, the image of L pratfalling still in his mind. “Yes that is fine,”

After the match L and Light both headed to the showers. Normally L went straight home but it had been a very warm morning so he deduced he would sweat so he brought a spare set of clothes with him. He grabbed a towel from the stack and walked into the shower leaving Light to follow. L figured he had a 40% chance that after the match then having a shower his natural scent should have an effect on Light very soon. He had thought Light would have reacted already but maybe the scent of sweat was too much hence the shower.  
Light grabbed his stuff and followed L into the shower room. He took a place on the opposite side of the shower room so he could maintain some privacy. L was busy washing himself with soap and even though Light made a point not to stare he couldn’t help but notice that L was far from the skinny runt he thought he was. His own body was lean and slim but he worked for it he’d not once seen L do much in the way of physical activity except for the tennis matches and given the amount of unhealthy foods that L consumed he was surprised L wasn’t sporting a small gut.   
“Are you coming to the hotel later on?” L asked not turning around.  
“Most likely,” Light replied. “I do have to write a paper later but that shouldn’t take me more than twenty minutes or so,”  
L made a noise and continued to clean himself off. Light washed his hair thinking about the names he would have to write later and ones he could time for when he was with L when a pleasant scent washed over him making his Alpha blood stir. His head whipped round and located the scent. It was coming from L.  
“What was that?” He asked.  
“Hmm?” L didn’t turn but Light noticed he had gone still.  
“That scent,” Light could feel his pulse starting to race. He could smell something but it was so faint he couldn’t work out what it was.   
“It might be this shower gel,” L said with a shrug. “Watari brought it for me. Maybe it is a tad strong for your nose?” He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. “I apologise I did not realise it was such a strong smell for you. I’ll open a window,” He walked out of the room and back to the lockers.  
Light finished off the shower the scent now gone. He walked out of the shower and found L dressed, his hair still damp, drinking a bottle of water. There was an empty pill packet next to him. L noticed him looking and smiled.  
“Watari heard me cough this morning so now I have to take cold medicine,” He explained. “I told him I was fine but he insisted,”  
Light smirked. “He does seem very protective of you even though you’re a full grown man,”   
L rubbed the towel over his hair one more time to get the last drops of water before throwing it into the used towel bin.   
“I’m going to head back now,” L told him grabbing his stuff. “I shall see you later?”  
“Yeah I’ll let you know if my plans change,” Light said.  
“Alrighty then,” L waved and walked out.  
Light waited until he was sure L was gone and once he was sure he grabbed L’s used towel from the bin. Normally he wouldn’t do this since it was socially unacceptable but he had to confirm something. He put the towel to his nose and took a smell. Yes it was there it was faint but there was something there.  
“Strawberries?” He pressed closer and took another sniff and this time the scent washed through him making that feeling of his blood stirring and a throb between his legs. He yanked the towel away and threw it back into the bin. “He’s a fucking omega,” He felt a wide grin spread on his face. Oh Ryuzaki, L, you have just given me something I can finally use against you.  
Next to him his Shinigami Ryuk chuckled as he watched a look come over Light’s face.  
“What are you planning Lighto?” He asked watching the human walk to his locker and change. “Are you going to reveal to everyone that L is an Omega?”  
Light pulled some clothes not feeling concerned or embarrassed that Ryuk was watching. “If I did that then it would mean anyone could come along and claim him,” He explained. “L is the only person in the world who can match me in everything. I was set on killing him but if there is a slight chance that I could claim him then I think the idea of having the world’s greatest detective as my mate, as Kira’s mate, bound to obey me and carry my offspring a lot more exciting than anything else I could think of. For someone like L that would be worse than death and I would relish every single second of it,”

L smiled knowing Light would have picked out his used towel and scented that L was an Omega now. He’d taken a scent blocker as soon as he had finished his shower which should be working before he got to the hotel where all the task force members were working now. Dealing with Light was going to be bad enough dealing with all the others would be an ordeal he wasn’t in the mood for. Light was smart but he was still a young man with the urges a young man and combined with an Alpha’s need to claim and mate Omega’s L was sure Light would try and find a way to claim L as his and he wouldn’t tell anyone else L’s secret. L just had to make sure he stayed one step ahead of him.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Days passed since Light’s discovery of L’s dynamic and L was surprised Light wasn’t showing any signs of being interested in L at all. He arrived and worked with the task force just as he normally did and talked about potential clues in the investigation as usual. L did wonder if Light had actually picked up on his Omega scent at all though Light did comment on the scent when they were in the shower. Had he really believed L when he’d told him it was just shower gel? He reached over and picked up a donut from the box in front of him and held back a sigh. If he had to do that again it would be a huge pain. Plus he was due a heat in four days and if he wasn’t taking the scent blockers things would be far more risky for him. He made a mental note to try the plan again after his heat passed. He would just have to continue observing Light the usual way.  
“L, do you think this is worth looking into?” Light asked appearing right next to the detective and practically leaning over him.  
“It’s Ryuzaki,” L corrected the young man. He took the paper Light was holding and looked it over. He was very aware that Light hadn’t moved away from him. “Yes I think this was one of Kira’s kills. Please could you find out any information on it Light,” He handed the paper back.   
“Alright,” Light smiled politely and moved away, his fingers brushing against L’s cheek as he did.  
L blinked in surprise at the gesture and watched Light go back to his seat. Ah so he did notice. He held back a smile and continued working.   
For the next five hours Light would randomly come over to L and ask questions or share ideas and theories with him and every single time he would find a way to not so subtly brush against or touch L in some way. L had reached a point where he was starting to feel like Light was circling him like some sort of vulture. He knew Light was just acting like any Alpha would when they were tempted by the scent of an Omega but L really felt like he needed some space.  
“Shall we call it a night everyone?” L announced suddenly. “I think we could all do with a few hours rest,”   
The task force members didn’t waste time arguing with L and gathered their belongings before saying goodnight and heading out the door. L didn’t bother waving them off instead he went to the adjourning bedroom so he could get some rest. Watari would see to the others.

Where the hell was he? B had been searching for fucking hours and hours and days and days. It’s a big place but goddammit finding his little strawberry was taking too freaking long. He wanted that damn Omega, he belonged to him and he was going to find him if it was the last thing he did. B walked into a shop and grabbed a load of jam jars. He carried them to the counter and when the cashier gave him a funny look B just stared back. He was tempted to stab the woman in the eyes but he decided it would cause more hassle than it was worth so he just paid and took the jam back to his little ole flat. He walked through a busy street. He passed a group of men almost bumping into them he was about to tell them to look where they were going when he caught some of their conversation.  
“Man Ryuzaki is such a slave driver,” A young guy said in a whiny voice.  
“Shut up Matsuda, he is trying to catch Kira,” An afro guy scolded.  
“Sorry,”  
Beyond blinked. Ryuzaki? That was the name he used and it was one he knew his precious L used. Ah ha ha ha, does that mean L was nearby? So all he had to do was keep an eye on those suits and in no time at all he would find his property.  
“I can practically taste that little omega,” He said feeling excitement flooding he veins. 

L stretched and yawned before opening his eyes. Hmm he hadn’t actually been planning to fall asleep but he had walked into the room and flopped down on the bed and now here he was waking up. He was more tired than he thought he was. Dealing with Light had made him feel drained as well. Bloody Alphas, bloody Light freaking Yagami. L pulled himself up into a sitting position and he spotted a note on his nightstand from Watari reminding him to take his medication when he woke up. Obviously written in a code only he and the old Beta knew as a precaution. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a lock box. He entered the combination and took out the packet of heat suppressants and scent blockers. He was about to take them when the door to his room started to turn, a quick sniff and his eyes narrowed. He dumped the pills back into the box and locked it again. When Light walked in he shifted and climbed off the bed to stand up.  
“Light what are you doing here?” He asked. “I sent everyone home,”  
“I wanted to finish up on some stuff before I left,” Light replied.   
“I see. Have you finished then?”  
“Yes,”  
“Then you should go home and rest,”  
“I probably should,”  
L watched as Light walked further into the room until he was in front of him.   
“Watari went out on an errand,” Light informed him.  
“Alright,”   
“So I thought I’d take this chance to ask you something,” Light leaned over so he was close to L’s ear. “Why did you reveal your dynamic to me L?”  
“Ryuzaki,” L corrected. “I would prefer it if you didn’t call me L,”  
Light scoffed and folded his arms. “Oh please I am an Alpha. Do you really think some little Omega is going to tell me what to do,”  
L smirked at the obvious Alpha posturing combined with Light’s natural high opinion of himself it was all L could do not to laugh in his face. He opened his mouth to say something when Light suddenly leapt at him knocking him backwards onto the bed.  
“Light!” L exclaimed caught off guard.  
Light pinned L’s hands and leaned over the Omega. The position made the Alpha in him yearn for more. He had planned on mocking L but now he wanted nothing more than to touch him. He leaned down and took a deep breath. His eyes narrowed when he couldn’t pick up the sweet scent of strawberries anymore.   
He must be taking scent blockers again. He thought. Going to have to get rid of them.  
“Light get off of me please,” L said.  
“Not a chance,” Light said running his tongue over the pale skin of L’s neck. He smiled triumphantly when he heard L let out a small gasp he felt himself hardening and pressed it into L.  
“I could claim you now you know,” He said softly. “Claim the great detective L and fill your belly with my pups,” He ground his growing erection into L again loving the way L went tense. “How would you feel if I took you right now?  
L had kept his eyes locked on the ceiling when Light pinned him down. He managed to keep his breathing even and didn’t allow the fact that Light was holding him down shatter his self control but when Light’s tongue had run across his skin he couldn’t help but make a noise that could have been mistaken for fear or need but really L was trying to keep from kicking the little arrogant brat. Light needed to think he was vulnerable. The feel of Light’s erection didn’t feel unpleasant but it wasn’t exactly thrilling for him either. Why the hell did Alpha’s think they were allowed to take whatever they wanted. It pissed him off. Ah Light was asking him a question. L blinked and looked into amber eyes.  
“I think I would rather not mate with anyone,” He said honestly. “Having a mate and pups was never on my list of life choices,”  
Light rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, all you Omega’s want is some Alpha to bend you over and fuck you senseless until your filled and have a litter,” He leaned down and kissed L forcing his tongue into his mouth. “Ow!” Light pulled back when L bit him.  
L kicked his legs up and knocked Light off him. He scrambled up and shoved him further away. Light wiped the blood from his mouth and his eyes lit up at the fight L was showing him.   
“What if I threatened to reveal to the whole world the detective L was nothing but an Omega breaking the law?” He said eyes narrowing in warning.  
“I would say you are 98 per cent talking bull,” L countered. “You wouldn’t risk anyone else staking a claim to me when you clearly want me for yourself,”  
Light couldn’t disagree with that. “Well I guess I will have to find a way to get you to willingly accept me then won’t I,” He stepped towards L and grinned when L stepped back. “I could take you now but I think it would be more thrilling when you give yourself to me and beg me to fill you,”  
L couldn’t stop the look of disgust that formed on his face. “Please leave Light. I will see you tomorrow after you finished college,”  
“Oh you still want me here?”   
“You won’t try anything with everyone else here and regardless of your idiotic claims that I would allow you to mate with me you still have an excellent mind and I plan on using that to help solve this case,” L walked to his door and opened it. “Goodnight Light,”  
Light walked to the door and smiled at L. “Goodnight Ryuzaki,” He left the room and L closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.

Beyond Birthday was going to tear his hair out. He had followed one of the police officers all freaking day. The one called Matsuda who B was quite certain was the most stupidest person he had ever come across. Did L actually spend time in the same room as this idiot? How had he not blown a hole in his head? After twenty minutes B wanted to gouge out Matsuda’s eyes and tear out his tongue. Matsuda lived alone in a small flat B had broken in and looked around when the idiot was out and found nothing interesting. The guy was so normal and dull nothing like his precious little Strawberry. Beyond then spent a day sitting outside the police station all day. He didn’t know about L’s rule that one member of the task force should remain at the station to handle phone calls and that today just happened to be Matsuda’s turn. By the end of the day B was lounging on the bench he’d occupied for the last ten or longer hours. In his mind he had come up with several ways to kill the idiot Matsuda for making him waste his day and also cursing himself for not tailing one of the other police officers but then he ran the risk that they might be actually good at their job and realise he had been tailing them. His mind drifted to thoughts of L.  
He still remembered the way L had felt pinned beneath him struggling to get free. Ah that day when he had decided to pay L a visit only to find the detective had just newly presented as an Omega still thrilled him. L had looked so pissed and frustrated with his own body and rightly so because the second it came out that L wasn’t the Alpha the world thought he was his entire life’s work would be shattered into a million pieces. All the cases he solved, all the people he had brought to justice. They could all be ripped apart and there was a risk that Alpha’s all over the world would want to stake a claim to this famous Omega. B would have first dibs at him obviously because L was his and he grinned knowing that even though L would try and refuse B’s claim over him B knew he had the law on his side of it ever came to that but B hoped it did not because he didn’t want someone to hand L to him no he wanted L to get on his knees before him. Finding out that the person who B had worked hard to impress, to imitate, admired for so long was an Omega and he was an Alpha it was like the hands of fate hand decided that L belonged to him and no matter what L said B was the first Alpha to smell him and that gave him the right to do all the things he was planning to do with the Omega Detective. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought. Now, now that wasn’t appropriate in public he chastised himself. He thought about the idiot Matsuda again and how it would be thrilling to gut him and hang him from the ceiling fan of that poxy little flat of his and that seemed to calm him down enough that his hardness subsided. He checked his watch and resisted the urge to growl. How fucking long was he going to be sitting here for fuck’s sake. He ran a hand through his dark hair and buried his face in his arms letting out an annoyed sigh.  
“Ryuzaki?”  
B’s head shot up and saw a young guy staring at him. The guy’s amber eyes blinked in surprise and he stepped back.  
“Oh sorry I thought you were someone I knew,” The guy apologised.  
B didn’t say anything his eyes were focused on the name hovering about the guy’s head. What sort of stupid person named their kid Moon? But also where was this guys life span? Beyond Birthday had always been able to see the names and lifespans of everyone he’d seen but he couldn't see this guys? Why?  
“It’s alright,” B said with a smile. “I get that a lot,” He blinked when something cold touched his shoulder. He also noticed the guy’s eyes flick to the side of him he looked and while he didn’t see anything he also felt like someone was next to him. He looked back at the guy.  
“Something the matter?” He asked eyes narrowing as he watched the stranger’s face.  
“Oh no sorry I bothered you,”  
The guy turned on his heel and walked away and as he left the feeling of someone next to him also vanished. B made a mental note to find out more about the Moon guy but right now he was busy. He stood up, Matsuda had finally left the station and there was a chance he was heading straight to where ever L was hiding. 

Light sat at the back of the cafe drinking a coffee while Ryuk ate some apples. The booth he was in was so far at the back that it wasn’t a concern that someone would see the apples on his table vanish into thin air. He was meant to be heading to the hotel to help with the Kira case and to work on he plan to make L submit to him but Ryuk had said something the piqued his curiosity about the weird L lookalike he’d met outside the police station earlier.  
“He didn’t feel totally human?” He gave the shinigami a curious look. “What did you mean by that?”  
Ryuk hovered about the table spinning around as Light spoke to him. “I don’t know how else to explain it Lighto,” He said. “The guy had a presence about him that I only feel around shinigami,”  
“But he isn’t a shinigami?”  
“No he was human,” Ryuk ate another apple. “He might be a concern for you Lighto,”  
“Oh why is that?”  
“He looked like he had the eyes,”  
Light had just take a sip of his coffee and almost choked on it when Ryuk shared that information with him. Shit! Did that mean he would see and know he was Kira? Fucking hell as if dealing with L wasn’t bad enough now there was someone out there who could reveal who Kira was. Light took a deep breath to calm himself. He really did not need this shit. His phone rang and he fished it out. Ah it was his future mate.  
“Hello Ryuzaki,” He said in a smooth voice.  
“Light you are late,” L said in that flat monotone of his. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yes everything is fine. I just got distracted,” Light grinned. “Why are you missing me Omega,” He resisted the urge to laugh when he heard L almost growl in annoyance. Oh he was going to make him beg for it when Light finally claimed him. He wasn’t going to let an Omega get away with growling at him like that.  
“Can you please be here within the next thirty minutes,” L hung up.  
Light smiled and finished his coffee. He stood up and started heading to the hotel. Whoever that guy was they could wait. His Omega clearly needed him. 

Beyond followed Matsuda to a very fancy looking hotel and grinned. This was totally the kind of place Watari would arrange L to stay in. Nothing but the best for the world’s greatest detective. He followed Matsuda into the building. When he stepped into the lift B didn’t get on instead he watched the numbers to see what floor it stopped on. Ah the eighth floor. That made sense L always liked to be able to look down at the world when he needed to step away from his work. He remembered quite a few times when they were children finding L sitting on the roof of Wammy’s just sitting there looking out at nothing. He remembered Roger and Wammy both telling L that he shouldn’t be so reckless and endanger himself but L had just calmly pointed out that the chances of him falling were below 30 percent. At one point Roger had tried locking all the windows to prevent L from going on the roof only to find L had picked the locks and gone outside anyway. Watari then had a platform attached to the roof so L could sit there and not risk slipping on the roof tiles. B felt a grin form on his face thinking about all the conversations he and L had shared on that roof and now he felt an exhilarating thrill that he was so close to his prey at last. He could head up there now but he knew that L would have other people up there with him and after all this time B wanted to have some alone time with L. He went over to the receptionist and flashed a wide grin.  
“Hello do you have any rooms available?” He asked. “Preferably located on the eighth floor,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where this story is going to end up. I am literally making it up on the fly and posting the second I finish a chapter so if there are errors sorry. I don't have the free time to spend sitting and going through it to fix things and that is why the chapters aren't as long as I would like. I am trying to get my writing bug back into play because I have some stuff I started writing way back when I wasn't bogged down with responsibilities and want to get back into and sometimes writing fanfic helps kick start my writers brain. Does that happen with anyone else? Anyway thanks for reading and I hope when I do come to the end of this fic it has been something people enjoyed.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“There is strong evidence that Kira is working for a company called Yotsuba,” L told the task force. “I would like us to focus on the motives, why, and who in the company are involved,” He picked up a strawberry off his cake slice and popped it in his mouth as he watched the task force members reactions. He glanced at Light who was staring at him clearly with a look of ownership. L’s face remained impassive but internally he was imagining kicking ten bells out of the arrogant little git. “Please make sure to look into everyone who works there so we can build a list of the most likely people who may either be Kira or at the very least working with him,”   
The task force all went to do their jobs and L turned back to his monitor. He then noticed Mr Yagami was hovering nearby.   
“Is there a problem Mr Yagami?” L asked.  
“Oh no sorry not at all,” Soichiro replied. “Sorry I was distracted,”  
“If you need a moment to clear your head then please do. It would be better to the Kira case if everyone kept their heads free of distracting thoughts. Isn’t that right Light?”   
Light looked over and smiled. “Yeah Dad, why don’t you go and get some air for a little while. We’ll be fine until you come back,”  
“Yes that might be wise,” Mr Yagami said. “But erm...Light could you please come with me. I want to have a talk with you,”  
Light looked over at his father confused but didn’t protest as he followed him out of the room.  
Father and son walked side by side down the corridor and into the lift. Light watched Soichiro carefully. Clearly his father was concerned about something. Light felt alarm rush through him. Had his father found his death note!? Oh god he hoped not or he was screwed. He didn’t say anything he was pretty sure L would have some sort of surveillance going on in the hotel as well. He followed his father out of the lift and out of the hotel.  
“Dad what’s going on?” He asked keeping his tone that of a concerned son.  
Soichiro walked to the side of the hotel where there were some picnic tables and gestured at Light to sit down at one of the tables.   
“Light I know you are at an age when your instincts of your dynamic are telling you to find a mate and as a father I do hope that one day you find someone who is suitable for you and will have children with you one day,” Soichiro said with a warm but stern fatherly tone.   
Light frowned he wasn’t expecting this sort of talk at all. “Dad I’m not looking for a mate right now,” He lied thinking about L.  
“I’ve seen the way you look at Ryuzaki Light. Whether you are aware of it or not you are showing signs of interest when you are near him and while Ryuzaki is an intelligent man who would make a excellent mate but Light he is clearly an alpha and since you are also an alpha yourself the two of you would not have a future together and…” Soichiro broke off when he noticed Light was laughing. “What is it?”  
Light rubbed his hand over his face and gave his father a wide grin. “I promise you dad I am not interested in Ryuzaki in that way. I feel close to him yes but only because his is someone who has such a strong sense of justice and I admire that just like I admire you and your sense of duty and justice,”   
His father opened his mouth but before any words came out Matsuda came running over.  
“Sorry Chief,” He apologised. “Ryuzaki says he wants you both back upstairs to help go over the employee lists,”  
Light stood up. “Yes we are coming,” He said with a smile. He looked back at his father. “Don’t worry Dad when I am ready to mate I will find one who will make you proud I promise,”  
Soichiro smiled. “I have no doubt you will,”

Oh, oh, oh this was fucking delightful. Sooooo fantastic! Beyond Birthday could barely contain his glee as he watched person after person walk in and out of the room his little Strawberry was hiding in. He couldn’t smell his baby but he was sure L was using scent blockers so that the Alpha’s and Beta’s didn’t get their knickers in a twist about working for an Omega. He was so close, so fucking close to touching that pale skin again. He felt a shuddering breath at the thought of biting into his skin again. Not just the bonding areas but all over as L lay shuddering and naked underneath him. Oh god he wanted to storm into that room and bend that delicious Omega over the nearest desk and mate him but no no no he had to keep control of that urge there would be plenty of time for that. Right now he had plans to tease his little Strawberry to the point where L would be shouting for him then he would be begging for him to fill him.   
Ah jesus he felt desire welling up in him now. He didn’t move away from the door. He didn’t want to risk missing anything so he undid his jeans and pulled out his hard cock and wrapped his hand around it. He kept his eyes looking out and god he was so pleased he did because who did he step out into the hall just then? None other than his Strawberry. Ah he looked just as beautiful as he remembered. The bags around his eyes looked darker but that just made him look more alluring. B pumped himself more forcefully now as he pressed against the door wanting to hear what L was saying to someone, he wasn’t sure who but he didn’t care his baby was standing there and the mere sight of him was enough for Beyond to finish himself off quickly cumming all over the door in front of him. God how fantastic would it be to cum all over that face as it stared up at him with wide terrified eyes. He grinned when he noticed L look over to his door his nose possibly picking up on the scent of cum but B wasn’t worried since he had been taking blockers too. If he hadn’t his Strawberry might try to run away again and we couldn’t have that now could we. No we could not, no sir. He watched as L continued to watch the door but then he turned away and walked back into his room and the door closed. Oh yes B could not wait to sink his teeth into his little Strawberry once again. 

L yawned and stretched after the taskforce had left the room. Jesus he needed a really long hot shower after today. He could feel his entire body was nothing but tension. He closed his laptop and walked over to the bathroom.   
“L,” Watari called from his work station.  
“Yes?”  
“I know you have your reasons for doing so but I am starting to get concerned about Light knowing you are an Omega,” Watari said. “What if he reveals it to someone?”  
“He won’t,” L answered softly. “I appreciate your concern but it isn’t necessary,”  
Watari nodded as L went into the bathroom. He sighed L was a smart lad. He had no doubt he would be able to look after himself but that still did not stop him worrying about him. He stood and walked to the door. He would make sure there was some cake and tea ready for L when he finished his shower. There was a restaurant nearby that sold a selection of cakes that L liked and since L liked to spend practically hours in the shower he had more than enough time to pop out and buy something. 

Watari left! Watari fucking left! L was all alone! B grabbed his tools and opened his door. He checked to make sure the old Beta was gone and went to the door. He got it open in no time at all. He prepared himself for attack in case L was right there but a quick glance told him he wasn’t and the sound of the shower made him smile. L would be a while in there. He always was. So B set to work. This was going to be a fun prank to play on his beautiful L. 

L came out of the shower a towel wrapped around his waist and he walked into the living area. He headed over to where he had left his laptop and stopped confused when he noticed it wasn’t there. He looked around the room and spotted it on the coffee table.   
“How?” He sighed and shook his head. He must be more tired than he thought. He picked it up and put it back where it was meant to be. As he placed it down he felt a slight cramp in his abdomen. He growled in annoyance. His fucking heat was close again. He strode into his bedroom and opened the drawer next to his bed. He blinked and stared confused when he saw his pills weren’t there. The box of scent blockers were still there but his heat suppressants were gone. He looked around the drawer and the bed but they weren’t there. He grabbed his bag and looked inside but that too didn’t contain his pills. L sighed. Had Light come in here and taken them? He hadn’t noticed anything and he was sure Light had remained in the main room to keep an eye on L so where had they gone?   
“L?” He heard Watari call him.  
L pulled on some clothes and walked out of his room.   
“Watari did you move the heat suppressant pills?” He asked already knowing Watari wouldn’t do such a thing.   
“No are they missing?” Watari looked alarmed. He knew L was close to a heat. He pulled out his phone. “I’m not sure if it will be possible but I will try and get some delivered straight away,”  
“Yes please do in the meantime I think I might have an idea where they went,” L shoved his feet into his battered sneakers and grabbed a coat.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To see Light Yagami,”


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes there is a new chapter already. This chapter contains some scenes of a non consenting nature just as a warning if you don't want to read that kind of thing.

Chapter Six

Light pushed his books to one side, sighed and rested his head on the kitchen table. The entire paper he was meant to be working on only took him an hour. Why was everything so easy. He looked around the empty room. His parents had gone out for the evening and Sayu was staying over at her friend's house. He could probably use this time to write more names in the Death Note but he had already written a lot of names today. Plus Ryuk was in his room playing games again and he didn’t want to listen to him curse and complain when he got stuck on a level. Light was contemplating putting the TV on when a loud banging on the front door made him jump. He sighed not wanting to deal with a door to door salesman or something. He opened the door and blinked.  
“What are you doing here Ryuzaki?” Light asked confused to see the black eyed detective at his door.   
L, not waiting to be invited in, walked past Light and into the house. “Where are they?” He asked his voice short.  
“Where’s what?” Light closed the door and watched L carefully. He looked somewhat angry and Light couldn’t help but wonder if he could use that to his advantage. “Would you like some tea or coffee?”   
L sighed. “No I do not. Did you take some pills from my room?” He asked. “I need them if you have,”  
Light went to the kitchen and started making the drinks anyway. “I don’t know what you mean L,”   
“Ryuzaki,” L corrected. He glanced around the room maybe hoping for some clue of where his heat suppressants were. “Light I am serious okay do you have my medication?”  
“Are you sick?”   
“In a way yes,”   
“Anything I can help with?”  
“No you certainly can not,”  
Light took a look at L, he took in the slight flush, the slight hint of breathlessness and smiled. “What kind of medication is it?” He asked moving closer to the detective.  
L narrowed his eyes at Light’s movements and moved away. “That is none of your concern Light Yagami,” He said, keeping his voice firm. “If you don’t have my medication then I apologise for barging into your home,” He turned to leave and that's when Light grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. “Ow!” L yelped as he hit the wall hard. “What the hell are you doing?” L demanded.  
“Are you in pre heat L?” Light asked pinning L’s arms, eyes wide with the excitement of an Alpha. “Is that what your medication is for?”  
“Let me go,” L ordered. “I am really not in the m…,” L stopped talking when Light pressed his lips against his.   
He pressed his lips together to keep Light from doing something disgusting like shoving his tongue into his mouth. Light moved back and smiled before he pulled L to him then spun him around so he was now facing the wall. L’s eyes went wide and he quickly covered the bonding mark at the back on his neck to prevent Light from biting him. Light growled and pressed his lips against the Omega’s hands.  
“You really don’t want to be bitten do you,” He said into L’s ear.  
“Would you if you were me?” L countered.  
Light chuckled. “Ah true but see you’ve gone and got me excited so I think you owe me something,”  
L turned his head so he could look Light in the eyes. “I don’t owe you anything Light,”  
Light pressed his growing erection against L’s rear. “As an Alpha I think you do Omega,” Light reached round and undid the button of L’s jeans making them pool at his feet.  
“Light!” L exclaimed he started to move his hands to pull his jeans back up when Light spoke into his ear again.  
“If you move your hands from your neck L I will claim you,”   
L hesitated for a second but put his hands back. Whatever Light had planned he would endure. He took some deep breaths to calm himself.   
“Good boy. Now don’t worry I’m not going to fuck you. I told you I wouldn’t until you willingly begged me to,”   
L’s leg shot back to kick Light away but Light grabbed it and they both went falling onto the hardwood floor. L still managed to keep one hand covering his neck as the other saved his face from smacking into the floor.  
Light held him down and gave a sigh. “Now see that was uncalled for,” He said sternly. “But I’ll forgive you this time,” He pulled down L’s boxers and exposed his ass. “Now just stay still or this will hurt,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube he had brought not long again. He was planning on using it on L anyway but he never thought the opportunity would present itself this soon. He almost laughed.  
“Light get off now,” L said, keeping his voice calm and even.  
Light ignored L and pressed his now slick finger against L’s opening. L gasped in shock then winced at the intrusion and tried to roll away but Light was using his strength as an Alpha to keep him pinned. L cursed his dynamic a thousand times over as he felt the slide of the finger inside him moving in ways that made his cursed Omega blood stir. He couldn’t stop himself from panting as the movements made him hard with need. He felt another finger enter him making him gasp and shudder.  
“There see,” Light said his tone mocking and soothing at the same time. “I told you that you were like all the other Omegas,”  
L dug his nails into the back of his neck using the pain to distract himself from the feeling of Light’s fingers. It was working until Light pressed against his prostate and he unwillingly moaned and screamed in pleasure and shock. Light couldn’t hold back his laugh.  
“There it is,” He soothed. “There’s my Omega’s sweet spot,”   
L felt tears forming in his eyes but he steeled himself and prevented them from falling. He would be damned before he let himself cry infront of Light fucking Yagami. He felt Light’s fingers push into the same spot again and he kept his mouth shut keeping the unwanted noises from escaping him.  
“I want to see your face,” Light said sounding breathless.  
L felt himself get flipped onto his back and then his legs get pushed over Light’s shoulders. For a moment he thought Light was going to try and mate with him but Light just shoved his fingers back in deeper and more enthusiastic than before. L gritted his teeth and kept his eyes on the ceiling above him as Light pushed his top up and started licking and kissing his chest as his continued pressing L’s prostate. L felt the pleasure building and he knew he was seconds away from cumming. He kept his mouth closed but couldn’t stop himself from moaning through clenched teeth and he felt Light remove his fingers from his ass and straddle him before pressing their dicks together and stroking them together.  
“Ah!....Yes...L,” Light moaned as he stroked fast and hard his hips moving and making the friction even more amazing. “I can’t wait to fill you with my cum Omega,” He moaned. “Gonna feel so good filling that ass,” Light came hard and soon L followed making Light moan and scream L’s name and spurt jet after jet of cum over the Omega under him.  
L lay there breathless as Light came down from his high. He could feel the cum on his chest and he felt sick.   
“Get off of me,” He said quietly keeping his tone neutral.   
Light looked down at L and smiled. “Do you not want to cuddle your Alpha?” He said mockingly. He moved off L and grabbed some kitchen roll off the counter. He tore some off and handed it to L as he pulled himself up. “Your face is blank,” Light observed watching him clean himself off. Once he was done he leaned close. “But I bet you enjoyed that really,” He said softly before kissing L on the cheek. “You looked fucking amazing under me,”  
L pulled his clothes on ignoring Light. He wordlessly walked to the door and walked out leaving Light and his smirking face inside.  
Once outside L walked quickly away from the house. He got as far as the next street before he threw up then he collapsed in a weeping heap on the floor.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He cried silently into the crook of his arm as his crouched there rocking back and forth trying to gain control of himself. He could not let Watari see him like this. He would not let an Alpha get to him like this. He took deep breaths and clenched his hands. He was L he was not a weak Omega needing someone to look after him. He didn’t need a mate, he didn’t need an Alpha. He was fine on his own, solving crimes and making sure justice was done. After some time he felt his body finally relax and his tears stop as he felt the waves of panic and nausea subside. He sat there for a moment longer before making himself stand and head back to the hotel. He pulled out his phone and pressed a button.  
“Watari, it’s me. I am going to need to find a temporary supplier whilst we are in Japan. If you could sort that out for me as soon as possible please. Yes thank you. I’m on my way back now,”

In his hotel room B looked at the small box of heat suppressants in his hand with a smile. If his precious Strawberry had these then that meant it was the perfect time to claim him. All he had to do was wait for the right moment.  
“You’ll have your Alpha soon Little Strawberry,” He muttered gleefully.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Watari knew something was wrong with L the moment he came back to the hotel. Normally L would have come in and sat down to work or eat something sweet. Today L walked straight to him room and seconds later Watari heard the sound of the shower. He opened the door to L’s room and saw his clothes tossed into the nearest bin. A frown formed on the old man’s face and he went to pick them out but as soon as he did he picked up on a scent that nearly made him growl. Light Yagami’s scent was all over the clothes along with obvious smell of sex on the clothes. He grabbed a carrier bag from the drawer and put the clothes in. He would burn them as soon as he could. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled out some new clothes for L once he had finished his shower. He also pulled a box of macaroons he’d purchased earlier and put them on the bed next to the clothes. He wanted more than anything to make sure L was alright but he knew better. If L felt like Watari was interfering then he would close up so he would do what he always did and make sure L had everything he needed. He left the room, bag in hand and closed the door. He pulled out his phone and started dialling. L needed some new suppressants and fast he just hoped one of his contacts would prove to be helpful.   
L stood under the hot jet of water. He could feel a headache forming behind his eyes. He had heard Watari enter his room and moved around. He probably had an idea of what might have happened if he had smelled the clothes L had thrown into the bin but he knew the old Beta wouldn’t say anything and L was thankful for that. He wasn’t ready to talk about it. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and lifted his face so he could feel the water hit it. He shifted slightly and he grimaced as the memory of Light’s fingers inside him hit. Light’s fingers moving in and out touching him in ways no one had ever done before. He had hated it, it made him sick to his stomach to be touched like that, to be treated like that. But what pissed him off more than anything was during it for a brief second, the barest of seconds, he had wanted Light Yagami to mate with him, to claim him so he could feel more of him. God was he so pathetic after all? Watari would probably reassure him that he was human after all and desire was part of being human but L didn’t want that in his life, he couldn’t be who he was if he was with someone. He took a deep breath then turned off the shower. He would endure this, he would make Light believe he was weakening and as soon as Light thought he had won he would slip up and L would have finally caught Kira. He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room. He smiled when he saw the new clothes laid out and the box of macaroons. 

The next few days passed quickly. The Kira case had moved up it’s surveillance of Yotsuba, in particular a man named Higuchi who seemed to be acting very suspicious. He seemed to spend a lot of time talking to himself and had added extra security to his home. L was sure he might be a person of interest. He had instructed the task force to find out more about Higuchi. He typed away at his laptop working and he tried to ignore Light who was sitting across the room talking to Aizawa. He wanted nothing more than to kick the arrogant young Alpha in the face but that would be showing Light that he had gotten to him and L wasn’t going to lose this game. He felt a slight ache in his stomach and grimace.   
“Ryuzaki are you alright?” Watari asked quietly.  
“Yes Watari,” L answered. “Could you order some food please,” He asked. “I’m craving a sugar kick,”  
Watari smiled. “Certainly. Shall I order for the others as well?”  
“Yes please ask them to order whatever they like,”   
L went back to looking at the papers but then felt that ache in his stomach again but a little sharper now. He pushed himself to his feet and tried moving around the room. He walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He turned and blinked when he saw the task force staring at him.  
“What?” He asked.  
“What is that scent?” Aizawa asked.   
L frowned. “What scent?”  
Watari had stopped what he was doing and moved towards L. L watched as his friend seemed to sniff the air around him then uncharastically take him by the arm and take him into his room locking the door behind them.  
“Watari?” L watched as Watari went into his bag and grabbed a spray can of deodorant mixed with Alpha pheromones and made a face as he was sprayed with it. “What’s wrong?” He asked between sprays.   
“Your Omega scent was slipping through,” Watari explained. “Did you take the scent blockers this morning?”  
“Yes,”  
“Heat suppressants?”  
“Yes,”  
“It might be your body just getting adjusted to the new pills then maybe,”   
“Do you think they realised?” L asked nodding towards the door.  
“No thankfully. But I think it might be best to send them home for the day,”  
“But the case….,”  
“Will have to wait. If they smell what you really are then not even I can protect you from the Alpha’s in that room,”  
“Not without some bloodshed anyway,” L said wryly. He sighed. “Alright send them home. Tell them to keep an eye on the news and anything else that might be suspicious,”   
“Of course. I shall go to that bakery you like and buy some stuff you like. Please stay in this room with the door locked until I get back,” He frowned at the look on L’s face. “I mean it L,”  
“Yes of course I will stay here,” L reassured him.  
Watari nodded and patted L on the shoulder before leaving the room. L locked the door behind him and sat on the bed. He picked up the box of heat suppressants and read the information. It said exactly the same information as his previous suppressants. Maybe Watari was right and his body was just adjusting.

In the next room Watari had sent the task force home. Light had tried to hang around but Watari had insisted he leave. Light didn’t know what was happening but as soon as he picked up on that strawberry scent coming from his Omega he wanted to fuck L over a desk. Was L playing a game with him? Risky doing it with all the other Alphas in the room. Maybe L liked the idea of being fucked by several Alphas. Not going to happen L. Light thought. L was his and his alone.   
“Hey Lighto what do you think is wrong with your future mate?” Ryuk asked flying above Light’s head.  
“I don’t know,” Light said. “But I will make sure L is mine very soon,”  
“Your already busy distracting him with the false lead towards that Higuchi guy do you really have time to play catch the Omega too?”  
Light grinned. “Of course I do Ryuk. Being Kira will always be important but right now I also need to make sure L belongs to me,”  
Ryuk rolled his eyes. Light seemed very keen to claim L and who was he to tell him not to. Watching Light chase after L was more entertaining than anything. He couldn’t wait to see how it ended. 

L paced around his room he’d been starting to feel restless for a few minutes now. He felt too warm. He had actually taken his shirt off to try and cool down but it didn’t seem to help. He brushed his hair back and was surprised to find it almost dripping with sweat. He felt his heart hammering in his chest and wondered if Kira had struck him but when he didn’t keel over he felt a huge sense of relief. He went into the bathroom and picked up a glass and filled it with water, drank all that then proceeded to have three more glasses.  
“What the hell is wrong with me?” He muttered before groaning and doubling over at the ache in his stomach. He reached for his phone in his pocket when he felt a rush of something that felt wet between his legs and his eyes went wide. He was in heat.  
“Oh god no,”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I've rewritten some of the chapters and changed some things around because I felt the story was quite right. Sorry if you liked the previous version but honestly the changes aren't that big so you probably won't notice anything.

Chapter Eight

L tried to keep his breath even as he phoned Watari. He had to make arrangements. The taskforce, the case and everything had to be sorted quickly. The phone rang for what felt like an eternity and he almost sobbed with relief when Watari finally answered the phone.  
“What is it?” The old Beta asked.  
“I need you to get Near and Mello to Japan to take over the Kira case for me right away. I also need to move somewhere secure and ...” L felt something stir inside him and he bit his lip to keep from making an inappropriate noise. He felt so hot and his breath came out in gasps.  
“Ryuzaki?” Watari’s concerned voice sounded in his ear. “What is the matter?”   
“Those pills didn’t work,” L managed to say between gasps.   
Watari got the meaning straight away. “I shall sort everything alright. Stay there,” He hung up.  
L put the phone down. He had no intention of going anywhere. He curled in on himself and he felt desire or at least something close to it course through him. He felt himself grow hard and without thinking he reached down and undid his jeans but as soon as he touched his flesh he stopped himself and buttoned up again. No he was not going to give in to such base feelings. These urges were only temporary. Watari would be back soon and he would know how to help him. There must be something he could take to get rid of these feelings and urges.  
“Ryuzaki?”  
L’s eyes went wide and he bolted upright in his bed. Light? He scrambled to his feet and made sure the door was definitely locked. Yes it was. He moved back from the door and grabbed the can of Alpha pheromone scented deodorant spraying it around the door in a desperate attempt to keep Light from picking up his scent.  
“Ryuzaki?” Light called again.  
“What do you want Light?” L asked struggling to keep his voice calm. “Everyone was sent home,”  
“Yes I know but the idea that your here still working trying to catch Kira made me feel guilty so I came back to offer some help,”   
“I don’t need your help thank you Light. Go home,”  
On the other side of the door Light stood near the door. He had already noticed it was locked. L must really want to keep him away if he was locking himself in his bedroom. Did that mean his Omega really did want him after all? Light smiled L was playing a fun game. Behind him Ryuk plucked an apple from the fruit bowl and swallowed it in one go.  
“Hey Lighto do ya want me to pop in a see what he’s doing?”  
Light looked up at the Shinigami. Why would he offer to do that? He was sure Ryuk had an ulterior motive but he nodded. Ryuk phased through the door and then popped back out.  
“He’s on his bed curled up in a ball biting his lip,” Ryuk informed Light. “He looks sick, all sweaty and clutching his tummy,”  
Light’s eyes widened slightly. He jiggled the door handle. “L are you alright?” He asked.  
“Go away!” L practically screamed. “Please Light, just go,”  
Light took a calming breath. He had to get L to open this door. He didn’t know where Watari was but he couldn’t waste the chance to get into this room. He sent out his scent making it feel calming and warm. If L was in heat like he thought he was then he wouldn’t be able to help but react to it.  
“L I’m not going to hurt you so please could you open the door for me,”  
“Not a bloody chance,”  
“Come on. If you open the door then I might be able to look after you. I can get you water and sweets, that cake you like, whatever you want,”  
“Watari’s on his way back so I don’t need your help,”  
Light sighed okay this wasn’t getting him anywhere. “Ryuk could you unlock the door for me,” He whispered. “I don’t think L’s going to be very helpful,”  
Ryuk chuckled but did as Light asked.   
L looked up when the door opened. “How…?” He stared confused as Light walked in. “Get out,”  
Once in the room the scent of an Omega in heat hit Light and he groaned. It was such a sweet scent. He advanced on the Omega and pushed him back on the bed.  
“You were going to deny me this,” Light accused. “You really are a very naughty omega L,” He ran his hand over the lump in L’s jeans and squeezed.   
L groaned he couldn’t help it, it felt good. He stared up at Light and without thinking he reached up and wrapped his arms around the Alpha above him pulling him closer and brushed his lips against Light’s cheek.   
Light’s face lit up in glee. “Yes baby what do you want from me?” He asked against L’s lips.  
“I want…,” L looked off to the side. He looked fucking adorable.   
“Yes?”  
“I….I want…”  
Light stroked the side of L’s face smiling when L leaned into it. Yes Omega give in to your Alpha Light thought. “I’ll give you whatever you want,”  
“I want….,” L looked up at Light with wide eyes blown with lust and gently kissed his lips moaning at how soft they felt and ran his hands down Light’s back and shifted his legs. Suddenly Light went flying off the bed and landed with a crash on the floor. “I want you to get the hell out of here now,” L spat.  
Light pulled himself up and stared at L. “You’re in fucking heat why the hell aren’t you begging me to mate you?” He actually sounded offended.  
“Because I’m not your fucking Omega!” L shouted at him.  
“No he’s mine,”   
Both L and Light looked towards the door and L’s eyes filled with fear at the sight of Beyond Birthday standing there. He went for his phone but Beyond was by his side before he could. B took the phone and smiled down at the dark haired Omega.  
“Now now your not allowed to call Wammy Strawberry,” B scolded gently. He looked over at Light. “I know you…,” He said.   
“We met a little while ago,” Light reminded him. “Who are you?”  
“Oh sorry, where are my manners,” B pulled L into a hug. “I’m this guys Alpha,”  
“No you fucking are not,” L said pulling himself free. “No one is,” He pushed B away from him and made some distance between himself and the two Alpha’s he was now in the room with. “I don’t need an…..,” He started but he doubled over in pain. Goddamnit he couldn’t deal with this now.  
“Oh my little Strawberry I think you do need an Alpha,” B grinned. He stalked over to L until L was trapped in the corner. He relished the look of fear on the Detective’s face and he ran a finger down his pale cheek and slender neck. “Don’t worry my sweet one I will give you exactly what you need,”   
L felt a jolt of pain and he blacked out collapsing into B’s arms.   
Light blinked. “What did you do to him?” He asked.  
B grinned and held up a taser. “Just a little love tap,” He explained. He lifted L up. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be taking my Omega with me,” He started walking out of the room but Light blocked his path. “What?” B asked looked mildly annoyed.   
“Where are you taking him?”  
“None of your beeswax,”   
“He’s mine,”   
“Pfft hell no. I’ve been chasing this ass for years. I’m not about to let some random Alpha take what’s mine,”  
Light looked at B and smiled. “How about a little deal then?”


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine.

“Oh my god that flight took freaking forever,”   
Near rolled his eyes. Mello had done nothing but complain the entire flight to Japan. He looked at his other companion Matt who was walking whilst playing a handheld game. It was probably too much to hope that the red haired gamer would try and calm Mello down. Near checked his phone. Watari had called them yesterday informing them that L had fallen ill. Near suspected there was something more to it but he wasn’t going to talk to Mello or Matt about it. It would probably make Mello rant more.   
“Near there are some taxis over there,” Matt said gesturing to a taxi rank without looking up.  
Maybe he has a third eye somewhere. Near concluded. “Thank you Matt,” He said and the three of them walked over.  
“I want to grab something to eat first,” Matt looked over at Mello.  
“Why are you asking me for then go get it yourself,” Mello glared.  
“Japan laws Omegas have to have someone with them in public either their Alpha or Beta guardian,” Near reminded the blond.  
Mello groaned. “Oh for fucks sake why me?”  
“Er because your his Alpha,” Near pointed out.  
“Goddammit,”   
Matt smirked and took Mello by the hand. Near watched them and saw Matt lean into Mello whose face went slightly red and Near rolled his eyes again.

Watari wasn’t panicking well he seemed close. He’d arrived back at the hotel to find Light Yagami knocked out on the floor of L’s bedroom and L nowhere in sight. Once he’d managed to wake Light and Light had described L’s kidnapper he knew exactly who had taken L and he feared for the detective. Beyond wouldn’t wait long before claiming L. L might fight B before he let that happen but while in heat Watari wasn’t so sure. Omegas naturally became submissive to an Alpha during heat. L was a typical Omega but he was still an Omega. He looked through the hotel security footage and CCTV footage around the hotel. He managed to follow B for a few streets but anything more he couldn’t seem to find.   
“Watari I think there is a chance Beyond Birthday took L to Osaka. There are plane tickets for a Rue Ryuzaki and Liam Peters,”  
“I see,” Watari nodded. He would get one of L’s contacts to look into it.   
There was a knock at the door and in walked a blond, red head and albino. Light blinked in surprise and decided to ignore the rudeness of just walking into someone's room unannounced since Watari stood immediately and hugged the three boys.   
“Good to see you all,” The old man said.  
“Where is L?” Mello asked looked around. “What’s wrong with him?”  
Light frowned. “Do they not know?” He asked.  
Watari sighed. “No they do not,” He answered. He looked at the boys. “L’s been kidnapped,”  
Matt and Mello eyes went wide but Near’s face remained a mask.   
“How long has he been missing?” He asked.   
“Since yesterday,”  
“Yesterday! Why the hell didn’t you tell us sooner?” Mello demanded grabbing the old Beta by the arms. “Why did you leave it so long!”  
“He couldn’t Mels we were on the plane,” Matt pointed out taking his mates arms off Watari.  
Near ignored Mello and looked at Watari. “There's something else,” He said. The old man looked too worried for this to just be a kidnapping.  
Watari didn’t say anything but there was a slight nod.   
“He’s in heat isn’t he,” It was a statement not a question.  
Everyone in the room stared at Near.   
“He’s what?!” Mello exclaimed. “How the hell can L be in heat he’s an Alpha,”  
“No he is an Omega,” Near corrected.  
“How long have you known?” Watari asked.   
“Years,” Near answered being vague. “This changes things for us. If L is in heat and he’s been taken by an Alpha then he might already be claimed and mated. Saving him might be pointless since mated Omega’s can’t do anything without their Alpha’s permission,”  
“Who took him?” Matt asked.  
“Beyond,” Watari replied.   
The three boys went quiet. Everyone at Wammy’s House knew exactly who Beyond Birthday was. The children spoke of the former student like you would a character from a horror story. What he did while he was living there was talked about every halloween or as a scary campside story.   
“There might be a chance then,” Mello said thoughtfully.  
Light looked at him. “What do you mean?”   
“B in his own way loves L,” Mello said. “He might take his time before claiming him. He would want L to say he loved him first before taking the next step,”  
“He won’t rape L then?” Light asked worry in his voice.  
Near shook his head. “There is no guarantee that he would leave an Omega in heat alone even if that Omega is L,” He explained. “It’s only the claiming B would hold back on,”  
“We have to find him!” Light said.  
“No we will find L,” Near said. “While we do you need to keep working the Kira case with the Japanese Taskforce,”  
“But….”  
“Near is right Light,” Watari said. “You’ll be of more help continuing trying to catch Kira. We know B and L better than anyone so we will search for him and bring him home,”  
Light looked like he wanted to protest but after a moment he nodded. “You’re right,” He agreed. “I will tell everyone in the taskforce what has happened and we shall keep trying to catch Kira,”   
Light headed out of the hotel room leaving Watari and the boys to begin their search for L. He had already told them about the plane tickets so they can follow on from there. He sent messages to the taskforce telling them what to do then he flagged down a taxi and climbed in. He gave the driver an address.

The drive wasn’t very long and once Light got out he followed the route he’d been told and came to some stairs he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It opened and inside was a smiling B.  
“Ah welcome Mr Yagami,” B greeted with a mock bow. “Please come in,”  
“You’re not going to stab me are you?” Light checked first.  
B grinned. “No not yet,” He said. “Maybe if you piss me off,”  
Light raised an eyebrow at him. “You do remember what I told you right?”  
“About you being Kira and you could kill me if you wanted,” B yawned. “Yeah but I’m insane so random stabbings are a thing with me. So you can either come in or I can stab you in the left eye and leave you bleeding to death on the floor,”  
Light smirked but walked in anyway. The flat wasn’t big but once inside he caught the pleasing scent he had been missing. He followed it to the closed bedroom door.  
“You didn’t use scent blockers?” Light asked B.  
“I did they’ve just worn off,” Beyond told him. “Now your here I don’t need to bother now,”  
Light smiled. “Shall we go see our little Omega then?”  
B looked at Light for a moment an unreadable expression on his face but then nodded. “After you,”  
“I think for my own safety you should go first,” Light said.  
B shrugged and walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and walked in. Light followed and the sight before him made him smile.  
L sat bound and gagged on the bed looking at them with a pissed off expression on his face. The scent of his heat filled the room and Light felt like he was going to lose himself. B walked over to him and sat down next to him. L tried to move away from him but B grabbed him and pulled him close leaning into his ear.  
“Now my sweet little Strawberry it’s time for the fun,”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has some activity of the non consenting kind happening in it so if you don't want to read that sort of thing then don't read this chapter.

Chapter Ten

L Lawliet knew from the moment he became an Omega that one day he would have to deal with the annoyances and setbacks that came from being the dynamic that were mainly used for breeding and well basically there for the stronger dynamics to coo and pet over. L wasn’t sure what higher power decided that someone like him would be an Omega. Maybe the Gods decided to have a laugh at his expense because they were twisted bastards with nothing better to do. He was grateful for what Watari had done for him over the years. Helping him do his work and catching criminals because that was one thousand times more rewarding for L then just being an Omega wife stuck at home raising children. He had nothing against children he enjoyed his monthly talks with the orphans but he had no desire to be around them for long periods of time. It pissed him off when he caught conversations between an Alpha and their Omega talking about how the Omega will love being a parent even though it's mostly the Alpha saying those things while the Omega sat there nodding and agreeing looking like they have no mind of their own. But Omegas did have minds of their own. L was proof of that wasn’t he? He didn’t lose the ability to think when he presented so why the hell did all the others? Did they just accept their fate and fall into the stereotype? Why would he lower himself to such a mindless state? No he had decided that he would not allow that to ever happen to him and if that meant being alone for the rest of his life then so be it. He knew that the medicines he’d been taking might stop working one day and when he started to feel off he’d assumed that had been the case but after listening to what he was hearing now he knew that the pills he’d been taken weren’t actually pills. Beyond stole his medication and then tricked Watari with fake ones. Now L was in some dingy looking bedroom in some dingy flat somewhere in Japan with two Alphas oh and he was in heat too which was just the icing on the fucking cake.   
“Strawberry you look so pissed off,” Beyond practically cooed stroking L’s hair. “Does the idea of being with us anger you that much,”  
L couldn’t speak because of the gag in his mouth but he did his best to convey the message of “go fuck yourself” in his eyes. B wanted him to be scared but like hell that was going to happen. He felt a hand on his thigh and he turned his angry glare at Light.   
“I think the idea of being with is actually exciting for him he just doesn’t want to admit it,” Light said kissing the side of L’s neck.   
B watched as L’s eyes began to slip close but snapped open again. L was fighting his urges and it was fucking beautiful to watch.   
“I wish we could undo these bonds,” Light said. “I want to be able to move him around more freely,”  
I’ll beat the living crap out of you if you tried. L thought.   
“Hmm there might be a way,” B said stroking L’s other leg and gently stroking between his legs. He loved that L shuddered at his touch. “He’s in heat so we might be able to subdue him,”  
L’s eyes went wide. No he wouldn’t do that would he? Alpha’s could use their scent to calm an Omega if they were being difficult. It was highly effective during the Omega’s heat and the Alpha needed to tame a highly demanding Omega. It made them docile and easier to handle because who wants their fuck toy to put up a fight or be aware of what was happening to them. The idea was utterly terrifying but L was only in the early phase of his heat so it might not even work right. Light frowned in thought and L almost wanted to beg him not to subject him to such a thing.   
“No I want him to be aware of what we are doing to him so he can enjoy it more,” Light said.  
Beyond grinned. “I agree,”  
L almost cried with relief but then he saw a flash of silver. B brought the knife closer to L and L tried to shift away but Light held him were he was.  
“Now now baby it’s okay we’re just making sure you’re comfortable,” Light said.   
L watched as B cut the rope off him all except his hands. There was some slight hesitation around untying L’s legs but B cut the rope. L shot his leg out and caught B right on the chin. Light tackled the Omega onto the bed as B went stumbling back.  
“Shit Strawberry your kick is harder these days,” B said rubbing his jaw. He joined Light and leaned over L. “Now you have to be punished for that kick,” He pulled off the gag. “What do we say to your Alpha?”  
“Piss off,” L spat.  
Light smirked. “I think he needs that mouth putting to better use,”  
L frowned but then realised what Light meant and he shook his head. “No no fucking way,” He said. “I don’t consent to any of this B. You know that so why the hell are you doing this to me?  
B kissed L lightly on the lips. “Because you should have been mine from that first day before Watari showed up. Hell you should have been mine whether you presented as an Omega or not L. You knew I loved you you always knew how I felt and at one point I thought you loved me too,”  
L stared at B. “Yes I did know you loved me,” He admitted. “I was grateful that you cared for me like that but you know what kind of person I am. Did you honestly think I would have let you mate with me willingly,”   
B’s face twisted in anger. How could L still not except him even after all this time. L was an Omega and he should want to be with him. He sat up and then yanked L up with him.   
“You’re right, you won’t be willing no matter what I say to you, will you?” B spat angrily. He undid his jeans and pulled himself out and grabbed L by the hair making L wince in pain. “So let's do what Light here suggested and put that mouth of yours to better use,”  
L’s face twisted in disgust and he kept his mouth closed. B pressed his cock to L’s lips.  
“Come on open up for your Alpha,” B teased loving the look of pre come smeared on the Omega’s lips.  
Light stood up and moved over to them. “I might be able to help out here,” He said.  
L felt hands snake around his waist and the button to his jeans popped open. He felt cold air on his legs as the jeans and his boxers were being pulled down. Then he was being pushed forward and he knew what was coming so he started to kick and thrash trying to break free of the two Alpha’s hold. Light slapped his rear making him gasp in shock and B grinned.  
“I think he liked that,” He said stroking L’s hair.  
“Not as much as he will like this,” Light said before drizzling some lube onto L’s rear and then pushing a finger into the Omega’s hole. “Oh my god this is so much wetter than last time. I don’t think I should have bothered with the lube,”  
“You never fucked an Omega in heat before?” B asked watching the look on L’s face as he tried not to react to the feeling of Light’s fingers.  
“I’ve never fucked anyone before,” Light admitted pushing his fingers in and out of L loving how L’s body practically sucked him in. “I’m glad my first time will be with an Omega like him,” He crooked his finger and found that sweet spot in L once again and his face twisted with glee when L screamed. “There we go baby. You like that don’t you,” He grinned up at B.   
B got the idea and let Light work L up even more until the Omega was panting and shaking. B lifted L’s head and before L could react he pushed his hard cock into his mouth and at the same time Light started aiming for L’s prostate continuously making L moan around B’s cock and B groaned at the feel of it as he held L’s head and pumped his hips into the Omega’s mouth.  
“Oh fucking hell this is ten times better than I imagined it would be,” B moaned. “Strawberry your mouth was made for fucking like this,” He snapped his hips and forced L to take more of his cock. “God fucking dammit so good,”  
Light kept finger L as he watched B fuck his face. He was so hard it hurt but he didn’t want to stop what he was doing just yet. He pulled off his slacks with his free hand and fisted himself as he watched B’s mouth pump in and out of L’s mouth. He saw the tears in L’s eyes and smiled. Poor baby he’ll get used to it soon enough. He jerked himself off and pumped his fingers inside L to match so he could imagine he was fucking L hard.   
L couldn’t help moaning at the feel of the two Alphas fucking him. Light’s fingers kept hitting his prostate over and over making him hard and wanting more and B’s cock in his mouth even though his jaw was starting to hurt and he was sure his throat would be sore the Omega in him wanted it. He could feel desire inside him and even though it felt so good he was pissed off at his Omega side. He felt pressure building and before he could gain control of himself he came hard and he moaned and yelled around B’s cock. B joined in a moment later and came in L’s mouth. L had a choice of swallow or drown as he tasted the bitterness explode in his mouth. He gagged as he swallowed and sobbed with relief when B finally let go of his head. He felt Light expel himself all over L’s back and he felt his strength leave him as he collapsed in a heap. Both Light and Beyond pulled him to his feet and carried him over to the bed. B pulled out an ankle restraint and put it around L’s right leg as Light rested L’s head on a pillow.   
“You get some rest now baby,” Light said softly stroking L’s damp hair from his face. L looked up at him with half lidded eyes. “When you’ve had a sleep then we’ll fuck you properly,”  
L wanted to punch Light hard and break his nose but his body felt too drained to even speak and he would need his energy if he was going to escape this situation so he let himself just drift off and ignored the fact that his body wanted more.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven.

L’s woke suddenly the pain in his stomach had become worse. He groaned and curled in on himself. Oh god he could feel desire flowing through his body and it knew exactly what it wanted. No, fucking hell no! He thought. He took some deep breaths trying to control his body. It wasn’t working but he had to get some control back or he risked losing to Beyond, to Kira. He would lose himself and he could not allow that to happen. He pushed himself into sitting and frowned at his lack of underwear then at the restraint around his ankle. He looked at the door which had been closed. Light and B were probably in the other room so L had to make sure he didn’t make too much noise. Either B or Light had removed the ropes that had bound his hands behind his back which was helpful of them. He moved closer to the bedpost and examined it. If he was careful, he might be able to loosen the post and free himself that way. He’d have to deal with the end around his ankle when he got away from this place. He started working on the post quickly and hopefully quiet enough that the Alpha’s in the next room wouldn’t realise. Thankfully the bed was old and the wooden frame was splitting apart with each pull and push. He gritted his teeth and ignored his stomach and urges his body was telling him to seek out.   
Come on you piece of crapping wood! L cursed mentally. Yes!   
L let out a sigh of relief as the post came away and he managed to pull the end of the chain off the bed. He picked up the end to stop it clattering on the floor. He picked up his jeans from the floor and headed to the window and checked for anything that might make a noise. His eyes skimmed every inch and that was when he saw the blinking red light reflected in the window. He turned around and saw a small black box hidden in a leafy plant. His shoulders slumped when the bedroom door opened and B walked in with an amused grin on his face.   
“Honestly L I thought you were meant to be smart,” He said walking over. “You’d think the world’s greatest detective would know to check for cameras first,” He put his hands on L’s slim shoulders.  
“An error on my part,” L admitted in a monotone voice. “Clearly I was not thinking straight,” B would make sure that L wouldn’t be able to escape next time. He might have blown his chance because of this. He caught the scent of orange blossom and suddenly that pain seared making him double over.  
B leaned down to look the Omega in the face. “Everything alright there Strawberry?” He asked. He saw L’s hand on his stomach. “Tummy ache?”  
“I don’t know what’s wrong,” L snapped between each pant.   
B examined L’s face before grabbing it and kissing the shocked man deeply. His tongue pushed into L’s mouth and he caressed his tongue with his own. The feeling sent shivers through L and he groaned into it clutching onto the Alpha. B’s hand grabbed at L’s rear and pressed a finger into L’s opening. L stiffened at first but B kissed him deeper and he relaxed. B pushed his finger into L and pulled back to watch the look on L’s face as he gave into the feeling of B’s fingers inside him.   
“So hot,” B said kissing L’s face. He pulled his fingers out and looked at L with warm eyes. “How do you feel now Strawberry?” He asked.  
L blinked at B confused then his eyes went wide. His stomach had stopped hurting. Was the pain his body’s way of telling him to mate? What the hell? He pushed B back and moved away. Cursing his biology for what felt like the millionth time he sank down on the bed.   
“Is being an Omega such a bad thing?” B asked sitting next to him.   
L gave him a look. “Would you give up yourself and your freedom so easily?” He asked. When he saw the look on B’s face he smirked. “Why on earth would you think I would?”  
“You have a point there,” B agreed. “You never did like being confined,”  
“You’re not going to let me go though are you,”   
“No,”  
“I won’t bond with you B,”  
B stood up and moved to crouch in front of L. “You will Strawberry,” He said eyes shining. “You just need time,”   
B reached and stroked between L’s legs and L felt his body respond to the touch. Heat flooded his body and his eyes slipped closed as B brought him to hardness and then lowered his mouth taking L deep. L groaned as B sucked him.  
“Beyond…..Stop,” He moaned. “Please...Oh god..B,”  
B sucked and swallowed sound L until the Omega was shaking and moaning above him. He pulled off just as L’s panting grew frantic and smiled.  
“What do you want?” He asked wrapping his hands around L’s cock and pumping hard. “Tell me what you want right now,”  
L couldn’t stop his voice from moaning as B brought him to completion. He couldn’t think, he could just feel and every fibre of his being was begging for just one thing but he was damned if he was going to say it.  
“L, what do you need,” B asked again his voice firm.  
L shook his head.   
“Do you need me inside you?”  
Another shake.  
“Really?” B licked along L’s shaft making L gasp. “I think you want me but you don’t want to admit it,”  
“No,” L panted. “I..don’t...ah ...wa….nt….shit!”   
The loss of control pissed L off but at the same time he felt alive. His heart was hammering and his body was practically singing as the urges it hard been screaming for were being fulfilled. He screamed as he came hard and his knees buckled causing him to fall into Beyond’s arms. B caught him easily and kissed him deeply.  
“That was hot,”   
L pulled away from B and looked at Light in the doorway. Light smiled and went over to the two. He glanced at B who nodded before kissing L. L pulled back but Light cupped his head holding him in place.  
“Lift him onto the bed,” B said, his voice filled with need.  
L was about to protest but Light lifted him and carried him to the bed. He yelped when he dropped onto the mattress and he sat up.  
“Get off me,” He snapped feeling his senses coming back to him.   
“No,” Light said firmly pushing L back down.   
L watched as Light moved to his side then felt B moved to his other side and the two of them kissed and licked his body. His white top was pushed up and Light’s lips latched onto his nipples. The senses he’d only just regained immediately left him. B slipped lower and lifted L’s legs.  
“No!” L tried to move away but B yanked him back and Light kissed him. “Mpf!” L felt B’s fingers inside him. The feeling of B scissoring his fingers preparing him felt amazing and scared him. “B please no,” He almost sobbed as he felt B line himself up.   
“Shhh it’s alright baby,” Light said in a soothing tone. “You’ll feel so good,”  
L looked at Light and the look of triumph on his face made total black hatred fill L. He’d never hated anymore more in his life. He felt B enter him and he cried out at the feeling of being filled. B pushed in inch by inch. Light smiled as L’s threw his head back and moaned. When he had played with L at his house L had managed to keep his reactions to a minimum and while Light had enjoyed being in control then it was nothing compared to now. L was practically weak to every touch, kiss and lick and it was amazing to watch. He’d never seen an Omega in heat before but he’d been told that Omegas became wanting and needy begging to be filled by their Alphas. L wasn’t begging but he was also still fighting. The suppressants he had been taken were probably still in his system. He wondered how long it would be until they were out. He had his own plans for the Omega.  
“Oh god L this is amazing. You are so tight,” B groaned as he pumped his hips. “This was so worth the wait,”  
“Turn him over,” Light said. “I want to know how good that mouth of his is,”  
B smirked and withdrew. He flipped L over and pulled his ass back before pushing back in groaning as he grabbed the Omega’s hips.  
Light moved to L’s head and lifted it. L’s eyes were glistening with tears as Light pressed his cock to his lips. He hesitated but opened his mouth to take Light in and sucked. If this was happening then he wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. He tried not to gag as Light moved in and out but the B fucking him was too hard to ignore and he groaned at each thrust which just seemed to spur Light on. He felt his insides tightening and knew he was going to cum again. He didn’t want either of them to cum in him but he knew they would. Oh god would he get pregnant if B came in him? No Watari would have made sure that he had some sort of birth control in his system just in case wouldn’t he? He couldn’t think properly. He wanted them to stop so he could think. Both B and Light’s movements stuttered and L felt a rush of warmth inside him then B’s knot filled L to what felt like an impossible level as jet after jet of cum spurted inside L. It hit his prostate and he screamed around Light’s cock as he came. Light came shortly after and L’s mouth filled he gagged and pulled his head back causing Light’s cock to slip from his mouth and his cum to dribble down L’s chin. L spat out the cum in his mouth and glared up at Light who was looking at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. B still locked inside L leaned over and kissed L’s shoulder.  
“You were amazing Strawberry,” He said softly lips pressed pressed against his skin.  
L turned his head watching the look of bliss on B’s face. He was angry, there was no doubt about that but the Omega in him couldn’t help but feel a rush of warmth towards at the sight of B looking so happy but god L would never forgive him for this.   
Light saw the expression on L’s face as he looked at Beyond and smiled. He had been planning to kill the other Alpha himself eventually but from the look on L’s face the Omega would probably end up doing it for him which would just mean the L was even more suited to being the Omega of Kira. Soon L’s heat would be take total control and L would be begging Light to bond with him. Once that happened he could get rid of B and L would be his completely.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve.

It had been almost a week since L had been kidnapped by Beyond. Near, Mello and Matt worked non stop trying to locate their mentor. Near had long discovered that the lead Light Yagami had given Watari about L being taken to Osaka had been a false lead. B most likely had L somewhere in the city. Matt was going over CCTV footage trying to track B’s movements but it was a long process since B seemed to manage to avoid all the cameras somehow. They knew it wouldn’t be easy. Beyond Birthday was a former Wammy’s house resident where every child in one way or another was a genius. B had been hunting for L and also keeping himself out of sight for years so finding him was close to impossible but all three of them were determined to find L and bring him back. They were worried about Watari. The man hadn’t slept since L was taken and it was showing. He had bags under his eyes and he was snapping at them whenever they asked him anything. L might be able to stay awake for days but Watari slept every night like everyone else.   
“The car the B used to take L is registered to a Daiji Ito. Thirty five, office worker and has been off work visiting sick family for a few weeks now according the the person I spoke to at his office,” Mello said. “Ito was also registered with a dating site where he has been talking to one Mr Rue Ryuzaki for six months,”  
“Do we know Ito’s address?” Near asked.  
“Yeah,” Mello replied as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. “We should get going,”  
“Mello if we rush in there we might risk L’s safety,”  
“L’s in heat if we don’t rush in there then it might be too late for us to get him away from that nutcase,” Mello pointed out.  
“Near’s right Mels,” Matt said. “An Alpha with an Omega in heat can be very volatile and if the Alpha in question is Beyond Birthday exercising caution is wise,”  
“Watari?” Mello looked at the old Beta hoping he would side with him.   
“Mello could you please stake out the place first so we can have a clear picture on what we’re dealing with. We shall make plans once we know what's what,” Watari instructed. “If L isn’t in any danger then we shall get him out as soon as humanly possible,”  
Mello nodded and headed to the door. Matt stood up and followed him out.   
“Is it wise to send Mello?” Near asked. “He might act rashly…..”  
“Matt is with him he’ll make sure Mello will stay calm,”   
“I hope so for L’s sake,”

L sat in the corner of the room with his head resting on his arms. Light had left the flat yesterday for some reason leaving him alone with B and god did B fill the time. There wasn’t a position or surface in the flat that L hadn’t been fucked on. His ass hurt, his limbs hurt and his skin covered in bite marks and he was fighting more and more against his instinct to let B fuck him. He watched as Beyond made food mostly to make sure the asshole didn’t drug it or anything. The chain was still around his ankle but now the chain was long enough so L could move around more but short enough that he couldn’t escape obviously. B put a plate down on the dinner table and L couldn’t help but think about how B hand bent him over that table. He shivered and felt himself grow hard. He was glad B had let him wear his jeans since the baggy denim hid his arousal but he was sure he was letting off some sort of horny omega scent because B looked over at him and smiled.  
“Be glad that Light isn’t here you’d be thrown on that sofa in seconds,” He teased.   
L snorted but he doubted that. For some unknown reason the entire time Light was here he hadn’t had sex with L. He’d kissed L, put his cock in L’s mouth and had wanked them off together but other than that nothing. He couldn’t help but wonder what Light had planned. Was he planning on killing B at some point? He’d been gone for a while and Beyond was still alive. What was Light waiting for?   
“So your don’t want to fuck me right now?” L asked watching B warily.  
B chuckled. “I want nothing more but your heat is going to be hitting full force soon and you need to eat so sit down and eat,” He sat down at the table with a plate of his own.   
L stood up and shuffled over to the table. “I don’t want it,” He said eyeing the food on the plate.  
B looked up at him. “I don’t care,” He said. “You’ve barely eaten since we’ve been here so you are going to sit down and eat every bite on the plate,”  
L snorted. “No thanks,” He turned his back and shuffled over to sit on the sofa. There was a loud clatter behind him and he turned to see Beyond had got up from his chair and was now grabbing him twisting his arm around his back and holding his head by his black hair with his other hand and yanking him back to the table. “Ow! Fuck B let me go!” L snarled trying to use his free arm to pull the Alpha off of him. “Shit!” L gritted his teeth as B practically slammed him into the chair in front of the plate.  
“Eat it now,” B ordered letting go of him.   
“No,” L said glaring up at B.  
B leaned down to L’s ear. “Eat it or I’ll make you spend the rest of the day sucking my cock and the cocks of any other Alpha I can find on the street who wants a nice piece of Omega ass,”  
L’s eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t dare….” He started then he trailed off when he realised how serious B looked. He turned away and looked at the food before reluctantly picking up the fork.   
“Good boy,” B said kissing the top of L’s head. “Once you’ve eaten we’ll have to get ready,”  
“For what?”  
“Moving. Those three morons have worked out where we are so we need to leave,”  
L said nothing and just lifted the fork to his mouth and ate. He needed to find out where B was going to take him so he could leave a clue for Watari and the others to find him.

“Lighto when are you planning on killing that B guy?” Ryuk asked as Light wrote names in the death note. “I thought you would have done it by now but looks like you are happy to let your Omega be fucked by another Alpha,”  
Light smirked and kept writing. “L’s heat hasn’t fully hit yet. If my observation of L has been right then L will be in full heat in a day or so. Beyond Birthday will most likely move L somewhere where he can mate with L without interruption from Watari and those boys. Once he starts to move L I will go in and take L for myself to a location I have chosen and with L in full heat he will be begging me to claim him and mate him which I will happily do,”   
Ryuk rolled his eyes no matter how much Light thought himself a god he was still driven by base human needs. He had found it amusing to watch as Light and that Beyond guy both used L over and over ignoring the Omega’s demands and cries for them to stop. Although he had to admit if he were human he might have probably had a go too. L looked more than appealing when his face was flushed with desire.   
A knock at the door followed by Light’s father’s voice speaking softly. “Light are you awake?”  
Light quickly put the death note back in its hiding place. “Yeah Dad come in,” He said.  
Soichiro entered Light’s room and closed the door behind him. “Have you finished that list of criminals who have been killed recently?” He asked.  
“Oh yeah. I just finished it,” Light grabbed some papers and handed them to his father. “I don’t see why I can’t come to the police station and help out there,” He said.  
“I understand how you feel Light,” Soichiro said. “But the chance that Kira could be watching the station in the hopes of finding out who is trying to catch him and I can’t risk your safety,”  
Light shot up from his seat and paced the room. “I can’t stand this. I want to help catch Kira but at the same time I want to help find out where L is. You won’t let me go to the station station so I can be of more use and those three Watari brought in won’t let me find L. I can’t be much help when I am limited to what I can find on my home computer,” Light looked at his Dad. As he thought his outburst had had an effect. He let some tears simmer in his eyes. “L needs my help Dad. We don’t know what is being done to him,”  
Soichiro stood up and put his hand on Light’s shoulder. “L is a strong Alpha whatever this Beyond character is doing to him then he will come out of it intact,” He said in a reassuring voice. “I will talk to Watari and see if there is a way you can help find L once we’ve got him back then you both can work together to catch Kira,”  
Light nodded wiping his eyes. “Thank you,” He said smiling a little. His father left the room then and once the door clicked shut Light smirked and sat back down at his desk getting the death note out again and writing more names down.  
Ryuk just stood in the corner of the room chuckling to himself. Humans were so interesting.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

L was sitting on the sofa reading a book he’d found on the self when he felt a rush of wetness followed by a an overwhelming need. His eyes went wide and he dropped the book it fell to the floor with a thud as his mind felt like it was being scrambled. B looked up from his laptop.  
“You alright there Strawberry?”  
Without thinking L got up from the sofa and walked straight over to B and placed his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders. Before B could say anything L pressed his lips against him and kissed him deeply. His tongue entering B’s mouth and caressing B’s with his own. B closed the laptop and pulled L into his lap. L moaned and started pulling up B’s top wanting nothing more than to feel his skin on his. He felt B hardening under him and ground their hips together.   
“Shit,” B muttered. He pulled L closer and ran his hands under his white top, then moved to kiss L’s neck.  
L moaned and shifted to give B better access to his neck. When B’s lips brushed against his bonding mark he froze and then blinked as awareness came flooding back to him. He scrambled off B’s lap and moved away from the Alpha. B stared at him confused then a knowing smile crept over his face.  
“Aw Strawberry did you not realise what you were doing?” He teased. “That brilliant mind of yours just go flying out of your pretty little head?”  
L didn’t say anything. He was mortified by his actions. When the heat fully hit would he be worse than that? He’d lost all sense in just a few moments and that had been too much for him. He needed to get out of this place.   
“Where are you going?”  
L had started walking to the door without thinking. He just wanted to get outside right now. He got as far as his ankle restraint would let him then started yanking on his leg hoping the chain would snap or maybe he’d rip his foot off. He didn’t care he couldn’t be here when his heat really hit. The risk he’d end up being claimed was too great. He felt arms wrap around him and he just reacted striking B in the face with his fist.  
“Ow jesus christ Lawliet!” B cursed.  
“Get the fuck away from me!” L screamed. “Let me go right now! Help! Someone help me!”   
B grabbed at the Omega again and covered his mouth. “Shut the fuck up,” He growled. He dragged L into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. “You got me all worked up there but then you had to go and fucking do that!” He snarled.  
“I don’t want this!” L screamed. “I don’t want to be in heat! I don’t want to mate with you, I don’t want to be a fucking Omega!” It was probably the raging hormones but the emotion coursing through L right now was beyond overwhelming. “Why can’t you just kill me?” L pleaded looking up at B tears falling from his wide black eyes. “Please just kill me right now,”  
B looked down at L’s tear soaked face then lifted his arm and slapped him hard across the face. L’s face snapped sideways and he went silent. B turned him back towards him and kissed him he pulled back keeping his face close. Their lips brushed as he spoke.  
“I have never once in the entire time I’ve known you ever wanted to kill you Lawliet,” He said. “I’ve wanted nothing more than to be by your side since you first approached me when we were kids and gave me that stone with the smiley face painted on it. You belong to me,”   
L stared into B’s eyes. He remembered giving B the smiley face stone. L had been nine years old at the time and he’d been wondering the halls looking for something to do. One of the teachers dragged him into the art room to paint pictures on stones for some reason. He hadn’t known what to paint so just did a happy face. He then wandered around a bit more before hearing some crying behind the staircase. He discovered a six year old B sitting there alone.  
“Why are you crying?” L had asked.  
“I don’t like it here,” The little B had replied. “I want my mum,”  
L gave the boy a wide eyed stare. “If your here then it means your Mama isn’t able to look after you. You should adjust quickly to make it easier for you,”  
“NO! I want mum!”   
The young L stared as the smaller boy cried more before turning and walking off. He came back a few moments later and held out his hand.   
“Here,” He said.  
B blinked at the stone with a smile painted on it then looked at the older boy in confusion. “What is it?” He asked.  
“If this stone can have a smile then you should too,” L told him. He put it in B’s hand. “So if you feel sad again you should just look at this stone and remember that,” He patted the boy on the head. “My name is L what’s yours?”  
“Beyond,”  
L blinked the memory away. If he’d known giving B that stone would have led to this then he’d never have gone near him. He realised B was pressing against him and he was also aware of his body's reaction to the feel of B’s hardness pressed against his own. He looked into the Alpha’s eyes and saw the desire there so blatant that it brought a flush to his face.  
Without a word B kissed L softly and gently. L moaned softly and kissed him back. B smiled slightly as the Omega actually pushed himself into B in an attempt to get closer to him. When he’d first brought L here he’d been more than happy to just fuck the Omega into submission but then the scent of L’s heat started and the Alpha in him instinctivly wanted to look after him so he used that. He treated L almost with kindness making sure he ate and drank, speaking to him gently and L was reacting to it. Even the great L couldn’t ignore his basic Omega instinct to submit to his Alpha. B just had to move L later today to the new location and then he could spend all the time he wanted just fucking that sweet hole until L gave into him, let him bite that pale neck of his and they would be mated for the rest of their lives. He licked the Omega’s lips then lowered himself. He undid L’s jeans and pulled out his hard cock.  
“Ah! B!”   
The Alpha sucked at his Omega’s cock hard he wanted to make him cum quickly so L would be weak and willing to do what he wanted. L trembled and stuttered as B’s mouth brought him to the edge of pleasure and he came hard into his mouth. B pulled off him and smiled when he saw L looked so undone. God if he had time he’d fuck him but alas he did not. He got off the bed and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He came back and handed it to L who’d sat up in bed and didn’t seem to want to look Beyond in the eye. Poor love he must really be struggling to control himself now. L looked lost and confused even more now.   
“Drink the water,” He said, keeping his voice gentle.   
L obeyed and drank half the bottle down. He pulled it from his mouth and frowned. It had a weird chalky taste to it. His eyes widened with realisation and he looked up at B who was just watching him with a smile on his face.  
“You drugged the water,” It was a statement not a question.   
B leaned down and kissed L on the cheek. “Of course Strawberry,” He said. “Can’t have you trying to escape when I take you to our new home now can I?”  
L could feel the effects of the drugs in his system, his body felt heavy and his eyelids started to close. He felt himself being lowered back onto the mattress and he felt B’s fingers brush against his neck. The risk he would wake up and his heat would have take full control over him was a high percent he just hoped he would somehow be able to keep himself from letting Beyond fully claiming him.  
“I’ve got to get some stuff ready so you get plenty of rest Strawberry,” B said softly. “When you next wake up you’ll feel nothing but sweet pleasure,”  
L watched as B turned and left the room. He felt his body and mind submit to the sedative and he lost all awareness as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter Fourteen.

Chapter Fourteen.

Matt sighed as he lost the level he’d been playing. He’d been playing for almost the entire time he’d been stuck in this damn car and honestly he was starting to go crazy. Mello wasn’t helping matters either. The young Alpha had been ranting and seething with red hot rage since he had arrived.  
“Fucks sake why the hell has Watari told us not to go in there and get L,” Mello said taking a bite of chocolate. “We have guns we could just shoot Beyond in the head and get L out of there,”   
“We don’t know what the situation is inside there if we go in all guns blazing then we might risk killing L,” Matt reminded him. “Darling I know you’re worried but we need to wait for the chance to save L safely,” Matt leaned over and rested his head against his mates shoulder. “Please try to stay calm okay?”  
Mello felt himself relax as Matt let off gentle waves of calming over him. He turned and pressed a kiss to Matt’s forehead. “Sorry. I just feel useless sitting here,”  
“I know so do I,” Matt admitted.   
They stayed leaning against each other for a few minutes before movement caught Mello’s eye and he bolted upright.  
“Oh my god,” He stared out of the window.  
Matt followed his gaze and blinked. Beyond Birthday was leaving the flat and next to him, leaning on his shoulder was L! Mello leaned forward and noted the slight staggering in L’s steps and the way B was practically holding him up.  
“L’s been drugged,” He said.  
“I’ll call Watari and ask what he wants us to do,” Matt said pulling out his phone.   
“They’re getting into a car now if we don’t act we might lose L,” Mello opened the car door and got out.  
“Mello!” Matt exclaimed before cursing and following the blond. “Fucking hell,”  
Mello ran over towards B and L and drew his gun. “Oi tosspot!” He shouted.   
Beyond looked up from putting L into the car and blinked when he saw the blond Alpha. He eyed the gun and smiled. “Hello there Mels,” He said without concern. “You’ve grown up haven’t you,”  
“Get the fuck away from the car or I’ll blow your fucking brains out,” Mello ordered.   
B glanced at L who was still out of it and moved away. He wasn’t about to let his Omega get caught in a crossfire.   
“Matt check L,” Mello told the redhead still keeping his eyes on B.   
Matt moved forward and headed to the car B moved into his path and growled at him.  
“Hey! Stay away from him,” Mello ordered his Alpha instinct to protect his mate kicking in.   
Matt moved back from B and circled round to the drivers side of the car. He opened the door and leaned in to check L. Apart from being unconscious their mentor looked fine. He got out of the car again and nodded at Mello letting him know L was okay.   
“Matt get in the car and take L to Watari,” Mello said.  
“Oh hey now I’m not going to allow that,” B said pulling out his own gun and pointing it at Matt. “Mels you should have shot me the first chance you had,” He pulled the trigger and Matt crumpled to the ground like a puppet having its strings cut.  
“Matt!” Mello screamed. He saw B aim his gun at him and dove out of the way. He twisted and shot at B before scurrying over to Matt. He didn’t check to see if he’d hit B he quickly checked his mate.  
“Mello I’m alright,” Matt managed to say as Mello reached him. “It grazed me,” He winced as he pressed his hand to his shoulder which was bleeding. “Shoot the bastard and get L,”  
Mello smiled slightly and looked up. B wasn’t in sight but that didn’t mean he wasn’t close. He glanced at the car and L was still there. Most likely B was on the other side of the car.   
“Can you hotwire the car and drive L out of here if I distract B?” Mello asked.  
Matt nodded. It would hurt like a bitch moving his arm but he’d deal if it meant getting L out of there.   
Mello gave Matt a quick kiss and then got up. “B!” He shouted.  
Beyond looked up and saw Mello standing there. Perfect target and it was tempting to just shoot the brat but he knew he had to watch for Matty too. The omega bitch was probably still alive since Mels was still relatively calm. Mello was most likely acting as a decoy so Matt could get L out.  
“What’s going on?”  
B, Mello and Matt looked up and saw Light Yagami slowly approaching with his hands raised and eyes wide with shock.  
“Light stay back!” Mello warned him. “B’s got a gun,”  
“B?” Light looked over at Beyond. “You’re the guy who took L?”  
B’s eyes narrowed as he watched Light. “L belongs to me,” He said.   
Light moved to the car taking note of Matt and his injury. “You’ve lost this B. Let us take L and you can get away,” He kept his tone calm and even.   
“Like fuck am I letting you…..,”   
Light snatched up Matt’s gun and shot at B. B ducked behind another car as Light shot again.  
“Mello get Matt and take cover!” Light said firing a third shot making sure B stayed down.   
Mello ran to Matt and pulled him to safety. “What about L?”   
“Take the gun and keep shooting at B. I’ll take L to Watari,” Light said.  
“L’s in heat,” Matt said. “You’re an Alpha you shoudn’t….,”  
“I swear to you I won’t touch him,” Light said.   
Matt looked at Mello who nodded. They had to trust Light.   
“Alright,”  
“Cover me,” Light said as he ran to the car that held L. He climbed in and hotwired the car before pulling out and driving down the street.   
B watched as the car disappeared and smiled. That fucking bastard better not fucking touch L until he was at the location they’d agreed on.   
“Oi you two stop firing at me,” He shouted.   
Matt indicated to Mello to stop but they kept their guns aimed and fingers on the triggers. B looked over.  
“What’s the plan now?” B asked. “Kill me, arrest me, put me on the naughty step?”   
“If I had the choice B I’d kill you right here and now,” Mello replied.  
“So why don’t you,” B cocked his head to the side and smiled. “Or did ole Wammy say you weren’t allowed?” The two boys silence spoke volumes. “Ha! Knew it. That old Beta is a fucking weakling,”  
“Watari won’t decide what happens to you B,” Matt said voice firm.  
“Oh will it be my precious Strawberry then?” B asked. “I think he’s going to be a tad occupied until then don’t you think?”   
“Watari will give him what he needs to suppress his heat,” Mello said.  
“Unless he doesn’t get to Watari,”   
“What are you talking about?”   
B grinned. “You really are stupid Mello. Letting an Omega in heat be taken by an unmated Alpha and one who was working with me too,”   
Matt and Mello’s faces dropped and their eyes wide. They stared at each other and then both ran to their car. Beyond laughed as he watched them drive off after Light.   
He pulled out his phone and dialed Light’s number.  
“The mobile number you are trying to call is no longer available,” came the robotic reply.   
B pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Ah see now I knew you’d try and pull a fast one on me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tracking device.   
“Don’t think for one second I’m letting you mate with my Omega you little shit,”

Light smiled as he drove the car towards a warehouse district and parked up. L was still out of it but he was slowly coming around. He pulled up next to a new car and got out. He carried L to the new car and put him inside. L’s eyes opened slightly and he took in the sight of Light.  
“Where ...B?” He managed to get out.  
“Shhh baby,” Light stroked L’s black hair. “Don’t worry that Alpha won’t hurt you anymore. I’m here for you,” He kissed L’s hand and buckled his seatbelt. “It’s all going as planned,”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The first thing L thought when he woke up was that the blanket covering him was too itchy. He groaned and kicked it off and let out a sigh of relief as cool air touched his skin. He rolled over and felt a dampness between his legs. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room that looked like a luxury hotel room. There was a mini bar and a kitchen, living area with a tv and the bed he was on was huge. The sheets were silk and felt nice on his skin which right now felt hot he realised he was naked and yet he didn’t seem to care. He wanted to know where he was but his strongest urge right now was that he needed something inside him. He sat up feeling slightly irritated at the dazed feeling but also not caring. His eyes landed immediately landed on Light sitting in a chair watching him. Light smiled and waved.  
“How are you feeling?” Light asked.  
L frowned. “Where’s B?”   
Light’s smile widened. “There’s been a change of plan,” He got up and moved to the bed sitting down next to L and stroked his arm. L shuddered and Light leaned forward and kissed the side of L’s neck.   
“Light,” L moaned as Light’s lips ran over his skin. “Please,”   
“Hmm? Please what?” Light wrapped his hand around L and slowly pumped his hand loving the sight of L’s head falling back, panting.  
“Ah...Light…,” L’s hips moved. Light’s hand didn’t feel enough. He leaned forward and ran his hands under Light’s shirt. “Light, I need more,” He panted.  
“I know baby I know,” Light soothed. “I’ll give you everything you need I promise. Just tell me what you want me to do,”  
L looked up at Light and whimpered. He knew what Light wanted him to say but deep down he didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to lose to Light Yagami. He shook his head.  
Light rolled his eyes. “Stubborn as always,” He muttered. He shoved the Omega back and lifted his legs up. “You will submit to me,” He said. He pushed a finger into L’s opening. Wet sounds filled the room and L started shaking as Light quickly added a second finger and then a third.  
“Oh god! Light yes!”   
“Do you want more baby?” Light moved his fingers faster.  
“God yes!”   
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Light! Please ...I can’t…..god please!”   
Light wanted to laugh at the sight before him. The world’s greatest detective writhing and begging as he fucked him with his fingers. It was so fucking amazing.   
“Light!” L gasped eyes widening with shock as Light hit his prostate. “No…..AH!”  
Light kept hitting the same spot over and over again and felt a sense of triumph when L came hard shooting jets of cum over his stomach. Light kept moving his fingers watching L’s face as he reached completion and then shuddered until he was still. He leaned forward and kissed L’s soft lips.  
“You are amazing,” He said eyes shining as he ran his hands over L’s body. “So beautiful and sexy,”  
L gazed up at the Alpha and felt tears spring to his eyes as he felt his body respond to Light’s soft touches and words. God he wanted him, he couldn’t help it. The urge was too strong to ignore now.  
“Please Light,” He begged wanting the torture to end.   
“Hmmm?”  
L closed his eyes and gripped Light’s arm. “Fuck me…... please,” He said with a sob.   
“Good boy,” Light praised kissing the Omega again. He pulled away loving the look of devastation on L’s face. “Don’t worry baby I’m just going to undress,” He got out of his clothes as quickly as possible and was back next to L in an instant. He positioned himself between L’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders. “I’m going to mate with you now baby,”  
L whimpered and turned his head. Light took that as a sign of submission and lined himself up. He pushed forward and L gasped and shuddered. Oh god it was so tight and good. He kept moving forward until he was fully inside that delicious heat. Once fully inside he held himself still taking in the feeling, the sight, the smell of the moment. L’s body was made for him. Fuck it was so perfect and he just wanted to slam into him again and again but he held himself back from that. L was his and he was going to savour this for as long as he could. There was no telling how long L’s heat would last and he was going to enjoy himself.   
“Light move please,” L gasped looking up at him.   
“Shhh now baby you just lie back and enjoy having your Alpha’s cock inside you,” Light pulled back groaning as he did and then pushed back in. “Oh god yes,”  
L lost himself in the feeling of Light moving inside him. It felt so amazing and good. He wanted, needed more. He wrapped his legs around Light’s waist and pulled him deeper. Light lost himself in the feeling of rutting in and out of L. They both moaned and screamed as they slammed into each other beating the lust out of each other. Light almost screamed as he felt his knot swelling and filling the Omega. L screamed at the sensation of being filled and he came again as he felt Light burst inside him.  
“Oh god L,” Light gasped collapsing on top of him and kissing him. “Baby you are fucking amazing,”  
L shuddered as Light slipped from inside him. He felt some sense return and he stared up at the ceiling as he realised what he’d just done. He wanted to scream at himself but he felt his body still craving more. He wanted to fight it he really did but he was past the point of no return now so he would endure. Light, Beyond, whatever Alpha who thought he was just an Omega they could fuck he would endure them all if he had to. Once this was over he would make damn sure they paid for it one way or another. The most important thing was that he didn’t let anyone bite his neck. How was he going to make sure that he didn’t consent to Light claiming him when his mind was no longer his?   
“Baby are you alright?” Light asked. “What are you thinking?”  
L turned warm eyes to Light. “I’m thinking you felt so good inside me,” He said.   
“Do you want more?”  
“Yes,” L smiled and pulled Light closer to him. “I want you Alpha,”   
Light smiled back and felt himself going hard again. He pushed himself back into the Omega. “I’ll give you every inch of me,”

Near wanted to punch someone. How the hell could they all be so fucking stupid. They could have had L here now if they hadn’t messed up. He was angry with himself too but it was easier to be angry at the others. Why didn’t they realise Light Yagami was a risk. He was an unknown Alpha who knew L’s secret. Once Near had access to L’s files and he saw that Light was suspected of being Kira. As he read more of the report he realised L was trying to lure Light in by revealing he was an Omega which just pissed Near off even more. What the hell was L thinking? No L would have known how to handle Light if he had still been taking his pills. He just didn’t factor Beyond Birthday into his plan. That was an oversight of yours L. Near thought. You should always consider all possibilities. That is what you taught us. Near looked at the others. Watari was tending Matt’s wounds and Mello was checking security footage trying to find the car Light had taken L in. He went back to his own computer. We won’t fail you L. He promised. We shall bring you home.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Light sat at his desk busy writing names as he watched the news. He’d been working for almost two hours now and he was starting to feel tired. He should probably get some rest soon since he also had some other duties to attend to. A low groan from across the room made him pause for a moment. Ah his sweet little darling was awake. He smiled and continued writing.  
“Liiight,” L gave a weak cry as he stirred. “Light, please,”  
“Hmm what is it darling?” Light smiled to himself.   
“Light please I need you,” L pulled himself up into sitting position.   
Light turned slightly and looked over at his Omega. L was panting, his dark eyes half lidded and there was a sheen of sweat covering his pale skin. He looked absolutly devine and Light wanted nothing more to go over and fuck that sweet little Omega ass but he had work to do and L would have to wait plus it was fun to watch L the detective in heat and begging to be filled.   
“Light!”  
“Shush I am working!” Light admonished.   
L stared at Light in annoyance and flopped back down on the bed. He watched as Light went back to his work and felt a growl bubbling up. How dare Light treat him like this. He’d been ramming L as much as he wanted then all of a sudden he’s too busy. Who did he think he was. L sat up again and decided to take matters into his own hands. He shuffled off the bed and made his way over to Light. When Light noticed him L saw him close the notebook he was writing in and place it into a lock box. He turned around and watched as L walked towards him.  
“Can I help you L?”  
L said nothing as he knelt down in front of Light. Without a word he reached for the button of Light’s slacks. Light watched as L wrapped his mouth around Light’s cock and started sucking it into hardness. He groaned and grabbed L’s dark locks with both hands. He pulled the Omega’s head back off of him and made him look up at him.  
“How am I meant to get any work done with you distracting me like this?” He asked. He got to his feet and looked down at his prize. “Get back on the bed where you belong,” He ordered.  
“But….” L started.  
“Now!”  
L made a noise but stood and slunk back to the bed.   
“Lie down,” Light undid the buttons of his shirt and let his fall to the floor as he kicked off his shoes.  
L obeyed and watched as Light sat on the bed.  
“Do you want me baby,” Light asked stroking a hand up L’s thigh.   
“Yes Light please,” L moaned wanting to feel more of Light’s touch.   
Light grinned and leaned down and kissed L deeply. He pulled back slightly and looked into L’s eyes. “If you want me then you have to let me claim you,” He said.  
L froze. “What?”   
Light pulled back and looked down at him. “I’m sick of waiting. You rightfully belong to me and I want to make it official,”   
L shook his head. “.....But…,” L couldn’t remember why he didn’t want Light to bite him but he felt something deep in his bones was telling him not to let sink his teeth into his neck.   
“If you don’t then I won’t touch you anymore. I want us to be a proper mated pair not just this. Please baby”  
L stared long at the Alpha looming over him. He wanted his touch more than anything right now but that feeling of not wanting to be marked was niggling away at him and he felt it was something really important. He jumped when he felt a hand stroke up his thigh.  
“Well?” Light pressed.  
“I ...I can’t,” L stammered. “I don’t remember why but I feel like it's wrong,”   
Something dark crossed Light’s face but it vanished quickly. “Baby that might just be because of what Beyond Birthday did, kidnapping you and hurting you, trying to mark you when you didn’t belong to him. You belong to me, you have since you revealed your scent to me sweetie and we’re going to have an amazing future together and I want us to be linked in all ways,” He leaned down and kissed L’s lips softly then stroked L’s desire softly making him moan. Light moved and spoke softly. “Roll over for me,”  
L moaned and did as he was asked. All he wanted was to feel Light touch him more. He rolled onto his front and felt Light’s hands stroke against his rear.   
“L, will you be mine,” Light asked pressing his finger against L’s hole. “Will you let me mark you,” He felt L tense slightly in hesitation so he decided he was going to have to try a different method to get this stubborn Omega to consent to being mated. He pressed his finger into the pale body beneath him and aimed straight for L’s prostate.   
“Ah! Light!” L shuddered under him.  
“Do you want me L?” Light asked.   
“Yes Light!” L moaned. “I want you,”  
Light removed his fingers and positioned himself at L’s rear. He pulled his jeans and boxers down and pushed himself into L’s tight hole. He loved how L screamed as he was penetrated and pulled the omega’s ass back onto his cock as he fucked him slowly.   
“I love being inside you,” He panted moving his hips. “Do you love it baby?”  
“Mmm...ah...Yes ...God yes!” L couldn’t think anymore he just wanted Light to keep moving inside him.  
Light shifted slightly and snapped his hips sharply. He watched L gasping and begging for more and felt a sense of power. He fucked the Omega hard and hit his prostate dead on causing L to see stars.  
“Oh my god!” L moaned.  
“L, let me mark you,” Light asked fucking the omega harder.  
“Yes!”  
Light grinned in triumph. He pulled L up to him so he felt L’s back against his chest holding him to him with his arm. Still moving his hips he reached up and moved L’s hair aside with his other hand. He leaned forward and licked at L’s bonding mark. L moaned and Light used both arms to hold the Omega still. He felt his knot start to swell and moaned as it got impossibly tighter inside his sweet omega. He kept moving his hips until he couldn’t move them anymore and at the moment when he felt that burst of completion his bit down hard onto the back of L’s neck.  
L’s eyes went wide with shock when he felt teeth clamp down and pierce the mark on the back of his neck. He felt a feeling wash through him which filled him with fear and dread. He felt Light’s hands moved down and grab his cock causing him to gasp as he was brought to his own completion. He came hard screaming Light’s name and then he felt the urge to sleep hit him and he fell back against the Alpha.  
Light caught L as he fell on him and smiled. He’d read that Omega’s might pass out after bonding. He lowered L onto the bed gently and covered him with the blanket. If an Omega is claimed during a heat then the act of being claimed could also bring the heat to an end. Light stroked the dark strands away from the Omega’s face.  
“I do so hope you’re of sound mind when you wake up L,” He muttered to the sleeping man. “I want to relish the look on your face when I tell you the world’s greatest detective has been claimed by Kira,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I've not updated for a while. Had some interesting things happening in my personal life which just threw me in a loop and I've been trying to get my head round it all. I still feel somewhat off but I want to keep writing this fic so I managed to drag a new chapter out of me. I can't say I will post again soon but I will try to keep on. Thanks to anyone who is still reading this and sorry to keep you waiting.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Near was tired, it had been weeks now since L’s kidnapping and so far apart from Mello and Matt’s encounter with Beyond Birthday they hadn’t seen any hint of where Light Yagami might have taken their mentor. L had been a fool that much Near had determined but he wasn’t that much of a fool that he couldn’t leave some sort of trace somewhere. Mello had said that L had smelt like he’d gone into heat so maybe he was incapable for a time to think of some way to send a message. But the heat should be over by now so L must be able to send some sort of code to tell them where he was being held. Matt and Mello had gone out to look around areas where Light used to frequent and to also find any sightings of Beyond since Near was certain that the obsessed Alpha wouldn’t just let L go so easily.   
“Near would you like some coffee?” Watari asked. “Or tea?”  
“No thank you Watari,” Near replied. He glanced up at the old man. “Why don’t you go and get some rest?” He suggested. “You’ve barely rested,”  
“No I will rest properly once he’s back home,” Watari said.   
Near nodded and didn’t say anything else. He understood Watari couldn’t fully relax with L missing. L was like a son to the old Beta. He’d protected L in so many ways keeping his Omega status from the public and helping him put away so many criminals.   
The phone rang and Watari answered it. “Watari here,”  
“We might have a sighting of Light Yagami,” Matt said. “Some blond girl told Mello at Light’s university that he is still attending classes on Wednesdays but there hasn’t been a sighting of L yet. We’re thinking if we tail him he might lead us there and we find L and rescue him,”  
“That might be our best option,” Near agreed. “Take scent blockers and whatever else you need to do to make sure Light doesn’t recognise you and tail him wherever he goes. Once you’ve determined where L is wait until Light leaves him alone again before you move in. Even if he has security it won’t matter once L is with us and we can get him to safety,” Near glanced at Watari who nodded his agreement with the plan.  
“Alright,” Matt agreed. “What do we do if L’s been claimed?” He asked.  
“We’ll have to cross that bridge when we come to it,” Near replied.

L watched as Light worked at his desk in the other room. He figured Light was doing his work at Kira because each time Light sat at the desk and started writing on the news there would more some mentions of more Kira deaths. The two events happening at the same time wasn’t coincidence so Light was killing people by writing down names in a book. Was Kira’s power really that simple? He couldn’t really believe it but logically he couldn’t think of how else he could be doing it.   
“Pen is mightier than the sword indeed,” He muttered. He picked up a bottle of water and peered at it before shrugging and uncapping it. If Light was going to drug him again fine then he wouldn’t have to be awake for when the bastard decided to rape him. The water didn’t taste like it had been drugged. He drank the entire bottle and then threw it at Light’s head.  
“Ow! Fuck L?” Light turned around closing the book. “What the hell was that for?”  
“Take a wild guess Kira,” L spat sitting down on the sofa.  
Light rolled his eyes. “You shouldn’t treat your Alpha with such rudeness,” He said walking over to L and sitting next to him. “I’ve been nothing but nice to you since you came out of your heat,”  
“You claimed me without my proper consent,” L pointed out. “I think I have every right to throw whatever I like at you,”  
“Well lets not stress over the details again,” Light said. “You’re mine now and as my Omega I expect you to show me respect,”  
“Pfft,”  
Light sighed. “How long are you planning to keep this up L?” He asked. “You’re bound to be now for the rest of your life,” He reached over and stroked the side of L’s cheek. “You’ll be the mother of my pups. It wouldn’t be good for our children to see their mother and father fighting,”  
“I’m not having children with you,” L slapped Light’s hand away. He stood up but Light grabbed him and yanked him back down. L struggled to get back up but Light pinned him.  
“You’ll do as you are told,” Light said firmly. “You’re not a detective anymore. You are my Omega and you shall do as you are told or you will be punished,”  
“You going to rape me again?” L glared back at him. “Go ahead it won’t matter if you rape me again and again I will get out of here and once I do I’ll make damn sure you are sentenced to death,”  
Light smiled and moved back. “Alright,” He said. “You go ahead and try to leave this place,” He reached around and stroked the bite on the back of L’s neck. “But no matter where you go baby you’ll always be reminded that you belong to me,”  
L felt an involuntary shiver as Light stroked his neck. He turned his head away as Light leaned in and kissed his cheek. Light cupped his face and turned it so he could kiss L’s mouth. L let him but didn’t kiss him back. If Light wanted his body he could fucking have it. L didn’t react as Light pulled off his shirt and pushed him back down onto the sofa.  
“I think once your belly is full of my pups L you’ll feel differently towards me,” Light said. He kissed along L’s ear. “Your birth control isn’t in your system anymore baby so I could fuck a litter into you now and you’d be unable to stop me,”  
L’s eyes went wide as he realised Light was right he hadn’t taken his birth control for some time so the drug was most likely out of his system by now. He used all his strength and shoved Light off him causing the young Alpha to fall to the floor. He scrambled up and put some distance between them.  
“Stay the fuck away from me,” L ordered.   
“Wow someone is determined to not have babies,” Light laughed sitting on the floor. “Relax L I’m not ready to be a parent yet either,” He said. “I was just messing with you,”  
L made a face and went to grab a clean shirt from the drawers. Light had made sure he had clean clothes to wear which L was almost thankful for. He pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down at the kitchen table.  
“I wasn’t joking about leaving,” He muttered.   
“I know,” Light said. “You have been studying that locking system on the door for a while now and you’ve almost cracked it a few times. I’m impressed. But then you are a genius so I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Light got up and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Are you hungry?”  
“If I say no will you leave me alone?”  
“Probably not,” Light admitted. “It’s been a day since you last ate anything so I’m going to make some food and you can eat it with me,”  
“Like a good little Omega,” L rolled his eyes. “Fine but I’m not eating carrots again,” He didn’t see any point in starving himself too often. He needed some strength to make sure he could fight his way out once the chance arose.   
Light rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah,” He started pulling out ingredients from the fridge. He would have to make plans to move soon. Misa had finally returned from her shoot and had reported back to him letting him know through Ryuk that Mello and Matt had been sniffing around campus for him. He’d told her to tell them he turned up midweek so all he would have to do is hack the university computers and keep an eye on the two of them. Then he’d be able to find the right moment to move L somewhere else. He glanced at the Omega reading. L was his by law now but he wasn’t about to take the risk that he’d be taken from him. So he would keep L locked away for a bit longer and if the Omega still refused to be his fully well he wasn’t ready for children yet but he was sure there were other ways he could get his Omega to behave himself.

Where the fuck was he! B threw his computer across the room and watched it shatter and crash onto the floor. That bastard Yagami. B should have known the other Alpha was planning something. He knew since he kept saying he was keeping Watari and those three twits distracted each time he was out but that wasn’t true at all. He’d been preparing and waiting for a chance to take L from him and like an idiot B didn’t pay attention. He had been too distracted by L by his beauty, his voice, the way his moaned and screamed as B fucked him. B couldn’t help it. L was his and he wanted every inch of him. But he didn’t have him anymore. Yagami had him. He was fucking his Omega, he’d probably even claimed him.  
No! No, no, no! No one was allowed to claim his Strawberry. No one! If That son of a bitch has bitten L then B was going to make him wish he’d never been born. He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and walked out of the flat. He was going to get his Strawberry back even if he had to kill everyone to do it.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen. 

L paced the flat for what felt like the millionth time in the last twenty minutes. He had spent a good two hours before that trying to break the code on the door lock but each attempt failed and he was starting to feel like an animal trapped in a cage. How long had he been locked in this room? Days or weeks? He wasn’t entirely sure but it can’t have been a month yet right? The place had no windows so he couldn’t look outside and the only time he saw the news was when Light used a small mini one that he took away with him when he left. Normally L was fine with being in a room for long periods but that was because he knew he could leave at any point and he had the distraction of cases to solve. Here there was nothing. Light went out on numerous occasions leaving L here with nothing to do but wait for his return then he would rape him or play house. L rubbed his neck fingers lingering on the bite mark and again he felt that white hot rage that he had been marked. When he got out of here he was going to make that fucking Alpha pay.  
“Where the hell is he?” He muttered aloud.   
Light never left for this long before. He went to the fridge and opened it. All healthy foods which L was sick of. He shut it again and went back to pacing. He heard a click at the door and turned towards it and watched as Light walked in carrying a few shopping bags.  
“Hello Baby,” Light greeted. “Have you had a good day?”  
“Yeah being held against my will really puts me in a good mood,” L snarked.  
“There's no need for that tone,” Light said with a raised eyebrow. “Come on give your Alpha a kiss,”   
“Piss off,” L moved away from Light and kept moving to keep the distance between them as Light walked further into the flat.   
“How long are you going to have this attitude?” Light sighed. “We’re mated now you should really just accept your fate and behave then I might be more willing to let you leave the flat with me,”  
“Not on my own though right?”  
Light laughed. “Of course not Omegas aren’t allowed to go out alone. It’s dangerous,”  
L couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Being here hasn’t exactly been very safe for me,” He pointed out.  
Light put the bag on the table and pulled out some milk and bread. “That’s because you’re not behaving like a good Omega,” He pulled a bottle of iced coffee from the bag and held it out to L. “Thirsty?”  
L walked over and took the bottle. He looked at it closely looking for any signs of tampering. He couldn’t see any but he still wasn’t going to take the chance. “You drink it first,” He handed it back to Light.  
“Oh for god's sake L. Fine,” Light took the bottle opened it and took a deep swig. “There happy?”  
L watched Light’s face and eyes for a few moments but when he saw no signs of drugging he took a chance and drank iced coffee. It had been a while since he drank anything besides water for a while. He swallowed and then froze when he felt something hard slide down his throat. He glared at Light who just smirked and shrugged.  
“You didn’t ask me to open my mouth and check if I was holding a pill in there did you,” He moved towards the Omega and caught him as the fast acting drug swept through his system. “You’re losing your skills detective,” He mocked helping L to the bed.   
“What did you give me?” L slurred.   
“Just a little drug to make you behave,” Light explained. “Don’t worry you’ll still be conscious and aware. It shouldn’t last very long anyway just enough for me to get you all sorted,” He went over and grabbed one of the shopping bags. “I wouldn’t want you to miss all the fun I’m going to have with you,”  
L watched though bleary eyes as Light unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off him. He wanted to kick him in his smug face but he could barely move. It was like he’d had far too many drinks and the room kept spinning faster with each attempt to gain control which just led him to falling back. He felt hands touching him and realised he was naked. He hadn’t even noticed Light removing his shirt.   
“Be a good boy for me,” Light said his voice sounding distant.   
“Get ...off,” L ordered voice thick.  
Light rolled his eyes and pulled a tube of lube from the bag. He applied some to L’s rear and to his fingers and pushed the digits inside the warm heat. He loved the look on L’s face as he tried to resist giving into the pleasure. L tried to push away but failed.  
“I don’t want...this,” L tried again to get away but when he felt fingers hit his prostate he couldn’t help but moan.   
Light kept moving his fingers and once he was sure L was ready he withdrew and then pulled out a vibrator from the bag. L’s eyes went wide at the sight.  
“No!” He looked at Light. “Please no,”   
“Shhh it’s okay,” Light leaned down and kissed L’s hip. “You’ll enjoy it,”  
L could do nothing as he watched Light apply lube to the vibrator and he felt the cold tip of it at his entrance. He gritted his teeth as he felt it get pushed deeper inside him he felt it brush his prostate and shuddered. The he felt something wrap around his legs and jumped making the vibrator brush against him again causing him to scream in shock. He looked at saw Light had attached something that kept the vibrator inside him and let Light’s hand free. Did this asshole go to a fucking sex shop or something? Each time he moved he felt a brush against his sensitve spot which was torture so he tried to keep as still as possible. He watched as Light pulled out some handcuffs and proceeded to cuff L’s wrists to the bed. What was it with Alpha’s? Did they all have some weird obsession with bondage or did he just have shit luck? He tried to force himself to focus but the fucking drug in his system wasn’t making it easy.  
“Baby,” Light brushed his fingers against L’s neck. “I’m going to turn on the vibrator now and then watch you get turned on more and more as it brushes your sweet spot then when you can’t take anymore and beg me to fuck you I’ll fill you with my cum alright,”  
“I’m not...begging you for shit,” L spat.   
“We’ll see,” Light said. “Oh just to make it a bit more fun,” He pulled something else out. It looked like a buckle. He fastened it around L’s cock and tightened it a little. “With this on you won’t be able to come,”  
L yanked his arms trying to free himself. He was starting to feel more lucid now.  
“Now lets have some fun,” Light reached down and pressed a button and L felt the vibrator start buzzing inside him. He screamed as it continuously hit his prostate dead on and each jerk and movement made it hit harder causing tears to flow from his eyes. He glanced over at Light who was sitting on a chair beside the bed watching the spectacle before him.   
“Light,” L gasped. “Stop this please,”   
“Hell no,” Light said. “This is hotter than I thought it would be,”   
He leaned back and watched as his Omega struggled, moaned, screamed, cried and shudder as the vibrator brought him closer and closer to the brink but the strap around his cock wouldn’t let his body cum. Light smiled knowing he was going to remember this for the rest of his life. The great detective getting fucked by a toy while Kira watched. Once L accepted he was Light’s Omega they’d have so much fun together. Light was going to rule as a god and L would be his mate and one day Light would bless his Omega with pups and they’d rule as the Royal family of Kira’s new world. Light knew it would take time but once he had L trained then everything would fall into place.  
“Light!” L screamed pulling the Alpha from his thoughts. “Please make this stop!”  
Light smiled. L was crying so much. It was a beautiful sight. “What do you want me to do baby?”  
“Get….this...ah….thing...ou….oh fuck….get it out!” L yanked and pulled not caring about the vibrator anymore. He wanted it to stop.  
Light stood and sat on the bed. “You know what to do baby,” He pointed out. He brushed his fingers against L’s throbbing need. “Beg me to fuck you,”  
“No,” L said.   
“Then you can just suffer then can’t you,” Light said. “If you beg me then I’ll gladly stop it and you’ll feel loads better,”   
“I’ll feel better when your smug face is beaten to a pulp!” L gasped. God he needed to come but he was damned if he would beg this little shit for help. In his heat he had no control but now he had it, as little as it was.  
Light’s face went dark and he glared at his stubborn Omega. “Alright,” He said. “You can stay there and fucking suffer,” He stood up and walked to the front door.  
“Where are you going?” L asked in a panic. He wasn’t actually going to leave him here like this was he?  
“I’m only popping to the convenience store. I’ll be back in a little while,”  
“NO! Light please let me out of this first!”   
“I will when you behave like a good Omega,” Light smiled opening the door and walking out leaving L strapped to the bed.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen.

It felt like hours before Light finally returned and when he did L did exactly what he wanted and begged him to fuck him which Light did several times. By the time he finished L was so exhausted he fell right to sleep. Light smiled and stroked the Omega’s sweat covered hair off his face.   
“You having fun with your toy Lighto?” Ryuk asked.   
“He is fucking amazing,” Light replied. He stood up and pulled on some sweats. “Did you find out anything?” He asked.  
“Yeah. That Near kid is still following that fake trail you set for him,” Ryuk reported. “Looks like your in the clear for now in that corner,” The shinigami grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.   
“What about Beyond Birthday?”  
“He’s more closer to finding you but not quite,”  
“Did you find anything about him in the shinigami realm?”  
“Just that some old shinigami got some human woman pregnant and then she died when the offspring was small,” Ryuk said. “The Shinigami King took the old fools death note off him and left him to live out his remaining life somewhere, not sure where, but other than that there isn’t anything special about him. He doesn’t know what a death note is or anything useful like that,”  
Light nodded. So shinigamis could get humans pregnant. Interesting but not really important to him. Beyond being close to finding them however was a concern. He would probably take L not caring that legally L belonged to him. He was going to have to make it public that he had claimed L soon but the Omega wasn’t exactly playing ball right now. Even though in the eyes of the law L was Light’s he was sure Near, Matt, Mello and Watari wouldn’t be willing to abide by this law.   
“How can I get L to behave himself?” He wondered.  
“What about threatening to kill those three pups or the old man looking for him?” Ryuk offered.  
Light shook his head. “No, L wouldn’t believe that,” He said. “He knows I don’t have their real names,”  
“Yeah that’s true,” Ryuk said. “Well you have fun trying to work it out,” He flapped his wings and flew up out of the ceiling.  
Light watched and rolled his eyes. “Thanks for your help,” He muttered.  
“Who are you talking to?”   
Light looked over at L who had pulled himself up, managed to get on a pair of boxers and was sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“Hey you should be asleep,” Light said.   
L gave him a look. “I need to have a shower,” He muttered.  
“I could run you a bath,” Light offered.  
“I don’t want anything from you,” L stood up on wobbly legs and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him but since it didn’t lock Light just opened it and walked in. “Get out,”  
“I need a shower too,” Light pointed out.   
“Have one when I’m done,” L was practically snarling at Light.  
Light sighed. “Fine but if you’re not out in ten minutes I’m coming in and we can see how fun shower sex is,”  
L glared at him as he walked out and slammed the door shut behind him. Light laughed and went to the kitchen and switched the kettle on.   
In the bathroom L felt cold rage and wanted nothing more than to go out there and smash that arrogant pricks face in but something deep in him was also telling him that was a bad idea and that he shouldn’t think that way towards Light. Infuriantingly it seemed that L’s Omega blood had already excepted Light as his Alpha to obey without question but fuck that L was never going to let Light own him. He’d had enough he needed to get out of this fucking flat before he lost his mind. Trying to crack the door code had failed so he would have to find another way to do it. While he was trying to come up with an alternative idea his dark eyes landed on a shaving razor sitting on the sink. Without thinking he reached out and picked it up. Was he willing to take such a risk to gain his freedom? He had no guarantee that Light would help him if something went wrong but then again Light had put all this effort into keeping him locked up. L shook his head there was no point in thinking about it triumph or fail no matter what the result he would finally be free of this prison.   
Light looked up at the clock once he had made sure the tea and cakes he had set up on the table looked right. L had been in the bathroom for the ten minutes he’d allowed.   
“L are you done?” He called. When there was no answer he went closer to the door and knocked. “L?” He waited a moment before opening the door. “Ten minutes is up so….”  
Light stopped speaking at the sight before him. L was lying on the floor passed out but what caused almost a blind panic in Light was the sight of blood coming out of the Omega’s thin wrists.  
“Oh my god!” Light bent down to the unconscious man and checked him over. “L! Baby wake up!” He gently shook him but L didn’t respond. Light checked his pulse and almost cried with relief when he realised it was there. He ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Gingerly he wrapped L’s wrists in bandages then scooped the man up. He hesitated at the front door but he had no choice he had to take him to a hospital. He unlocked the door and stepped out.  
He carried L down to the car he had rented, under a fake name obviously, and put him in the passenger seat. He did up the seat belt and made his way round the other side to the driver's seat. He drove out of the parking spot towards the closest hospital. He glanced at L every few minutes to make sure he was still breathing until a car honked behind him and he realised he was drifting into another lane. He swore and focused more not noticing next to him L opening his eyes.  
I’m outside. L thought when he realised where he was. He shifted his eyes towards Light who was busy driving. To a hospital most likely. L knew if Light got him there then it would be next to impossible for him to get away from Light. Omegas were viewed as property after all so even if L told them he didn’t want to be mated to Light the nurses would probably pat his head and tell him it was better for him to be looked after. No he couldn’t risk it. He knew how to contact Watari or the boys he just had to ...ah there. The car stopped at a red light and L took that moment to unbuckle himself open the car door and run. Light looked up as he heard the car door open and stared as L ran off.  
“L!” 

L didn’t stop running even though he was dressed only in his boxers and the bandages on his wrists were covered in blood he knew if he stopped then Light was bound to catch him. He didn’t dare look back just in case. He turned down side street after side street not sure where he was going but hoping enough twists and turns would confuse Light enough that he could escape. Once he was sure he’d done enough he ducked into a garden and thankfully he saw some clothes hanging outside the window. He made a mental note of the location of the house and checking to make sure no one was watching he took a pair of trousers and a shirt off the line. Thank god they were dry. He pulled them on and slowly made his way down another alley. It led to the main street and he walked into the crowds of people. He made his way to a busy shopping area making sure to locate as many security cameras as possible. Knowing Near and the others they would be checking camera footage. Once he was sure he’d gotten seen on a number of them he went and sat on a wall and sighed with relief. He watched a pool of koi fish and hoped Watari would find him soon.   
“Hey you,”  
L looked up and saw a security guard walking towards him. Shit.  
“Yes?” L put on a polite but confused face.  
“Where is your Alpha?” The guard asked. “Omegas aren’t allowed to be out without a guardian,”  
“Oh yes, sorry I’m not from these parts,” L said playing the part of ignorant foreigner. “We were out shopping for some stuff,” He put a hand on his abdomen making a slight hint. “My Alpha just popped to the toilets for a moment so I thought I would sit down and wait for him here. Is that alright Sir?”  
The guard nodded and smiled. “Yes of course. Make sure you stick close to your Alpha once he returns though for your safety and your pups,”  
“Yes of course Sir,” L smiled and watched the guard leave.   
Maybe waiting here wasn’t going to be such a good idea if he was going to be bothered every few minutes. Not having his scent masked was really inconvenient. Did Alphas think Omegas would burst into flames without an Alpha to look after them. He would have to move somewhere else. He stood and walked away from the koi but as he did, he felt a hand clamp down hard on his arm.  
“Hello Strawberry,”  
L felt a cold dread and turned to see B holding him. Oh he could just not catch a break at all could he.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Beyond Birthday half dragged half led L to the back of some shops, L didn’t cause a fuss especially after B had threatened to kill several innocent people if L didn’t obey, and once out of sight from prying eyes he shoved the Omega against the wall. L yelped in pain as his back hit the cold brick. He opened his mouth to shout at B but then the Alpha grabbed hold of him again and turned him so he was now facing the brick. When he felt hands on the collar of the stolen shirt L panicked and tried to shove B away.  
“No, wait B. Stop!” He said. If B saw the mark showing L was now claimed by Light…. He didn’t know how B would react.   
B ignored L and just pulled the collar away from L’s neck. Although he could already tell something had happened by the slight change in L’s scent he still needed to see. Once the collar was out of the way B stood there with wide eyes and the bite mark that now graced the neck of the Omega that should rightfully be his. He felt a cold fury as he took in every inch of the bite.  
“I am going to kill that son of a bitch,” B muttered in a low voice. “Once he’s dead you’ll be free to mate again,”   
L’s eyes narrowed. Oh he was so fucking sick of this. He lifted his arm and pulled B’s hands off of him. “Please let go,” He asked keeping his voice level and calm.  
Surprisingly B did as he was told and L turned around to look at him. For a moment he saw the small boy that B once was. The one that followed L around and pushed him to his limits with endless challenges and games that only the two of them had understood. The boy who brought L cakes and treats in the middle of the night when L was busy on a case and Watari was dealing with the running of Wammy’s. B had been doing just that on that night.  
After what felt like a long silence B pulled L into his arms and held him. L let him and after a moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around him.  
“Why couldn’t you have just become my mate on that night,” B muttered. “Then none of this shit would have happened,”  
L blinked then shoved B away as a cold fury washed over him. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He spat. “I had just become an Omega and you think the very second that happened I was going to get on my back for you and spread my legs like a good Omega whore,”  
B glared back at L. “You belong to me….”  
“I don’t fucking belong to anyone!” L snapped. “We were friends B. We grew up together. I thought we would remain friends for the rest of our lives no matter what we presented as but the moment I became an Omega and you shoved me to the floor you ruined that,”  
“I was doing what I deemed to be right for your protection L!”   
L blinked in surprised confusion. “My protection?”  
“If any other Alpha’s found out about you you would have been taken away and claimed by any random person who thought you’d be good to fuck. If you had mated with me then you could have been kept safe and we could have been happy just the two of us,”  
L felt a pang of emotion hit him and he felt some of his anger melt. “You should have known I needed time to get used to being an Omega first,” He said.   
“It might have been too late then,”  
“No B you knew who I was, who I am. Did you think I wouldn’t be able to protect myself? I made sure that no matter what my dynamic turned out to be I would be able to keep working as L the detective,” L felt a prickling pain on his wrist and looked down. They were bleeding but he knew he was fine. He’s only cut enough to make it look like he’d done more damage than he actually did. His plan had relied on Light panicking and taking him to the hospital so he could escape. Still they did sting a bit. “If you had just given me time B then I don’t know maybe we could have been what you wanted us to be,” He said softly. “I can’t say that for certain though,”  
B grabbed hold of L’s shoulders. “Then why after you’d come to terms with being Omega didn’t you come back to me?” He asked.   
“By then it was too late,” L replied quietly.  
B’s eyes narrowed. “What the hell does that mean?” His grip on L tightened making L wince.  
“You had killed people by then,” L told him.  
“What does that matter?”  
L blinked unable to believe B had just said that. “It matters a whole lot,” He told him.  
“No it didn’t we still…..”  
“I am the detective L!” L shouted. “I have spent my life putting murders away. I serve justice and make sure innocent people are kept safe. You killed so many innocent people B ...How could I ever allow myself to be mates with you after that?”   
“We could have tried. You made the choice not to. All you had to do was ignore the past,”  
L shook his head. “No Beyond Birthday,” He said sadly. “From the first moment you killed a person you made it so we could never ever be together,”

“Near! Watari! Mello!” Matt yelled suddenly startling everyone in the room. “I found L!”  
“What!” Mello raced over and practically shoved Matt out of his chair to look at the computer the redhead had spent the last few hours staring at. He rolled back the security footage and let out a yell when he spotted the familiar sight of L rushing through a shopping district.  
“Is he alright?” Near asked coming over to peer at the screen. “He looks alright from the footage but the quality of the image is poor,”  
Watari looked at the screen and let out a sigh of relief at the sight. L was alive. “He had bandages around his wrists. He might be injured. He also seems tired,”  
“He’s looking at the security cameras,” Matt said. “He must know we are looking for him,”  
“Then he’ll probably find a spot somewhere there and make sure we will be able to find him,” Near said. “Matt, Mello. Both of you go there and bring him back to us,”  
Matt and Mello nodded. They had promised each other that they would bring L back and they weren’t going to screw it up this time.

B stared at L unbelieving what he had just heard. L was going to deny him again? No, no he couldn’t. They belonged together. L was his. All B had to do was kill Light Yagami and L could be his. B had it all planned out. L just had to behave and let him look after him.   
“B you’re hurting me,” L said as he felt fingers digging painfully into his shoulders.  
B looked at the Omega and a slow smile spread across his face. L’s eyes went wide and B couldn’t help but relish the fear he saw in them. Oh it was like a sweet wine to see L fearful.  
“B...please,” L said his voice shaky.   
“Please what?” B said his voice taking on a strong tone.   
L felt his heart hammer in his chest. He knew this look on B’s face and he knew he had to get away from him. He pulled back and tried to run but B snaked his arms around him and pushed him back against the wall again.   
“What are you doing?” B purred in his ear. “Trying to get back to your Alpha?” B looked at the mark on L’s neck. “Did you like being fucked by him then?”  
“No I did not,” L spat. “I didn’t like being raped by either of you,”   
“Funny you reacted really well when I was pounding your ass. I even have evidence of your slutty mouth moaning around my cock as I fucked your face,” B reached down and placed a hand on L’s rear. “How about we have some fun again Strawberry?” He pressed against the Omega. “A nice quickie so when that prick Yagami finds you you’ll smell of my cum,”  
L felt B’s hardness against his backside and closed his eyes. The fact that B went from calm to this hurt him more than he thought. B had always been so erratic emotionally so maybe he might have always turned out this way but a deep part of him felt that the choices L had made could have driven him over the edge. Guilt and fear washed over him and he felt so tired. He didn’t fight as B pulled down his trousers and bent him at the waist. What was the point? Soon as B was done with him there was a high chance that B would kill him. No matter what B had said about letting Light take him back L knew B wouldn’t do that. B was still under the delusion L was his and if he couldn’t have L then no one would and L just did not want to fight anymore. He felt the tip of B touch him and he closed his eyes.  
“Get the fuck off of him!”   
L froze and looked to his right. “Light,” He muttered seeing the young man standing with his hand lifted to his face and a pen in the other. L’s eyes narrowed when he realised Light’s watch held a secret compartment containing a scrap of paper. Then all those times he had watched as Light had watched the news and written in that notebook he kept on him practically all the time made more sense. Kira needed a name and a face. He had known Light was Kira and all he needed to be Kira all this time was a pen and paper. If it hadn’t had been for all the lives Kira had taken at the stroke of a pen L might have laughed. The pen is indeed mightier than the sword.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One.

The standoff between the two men made L feel really uncomfortable and not just because he was standing there bent over, naked from the waist down. The air was filled with the scent of two very pissed off Alphas and the Omega in him couldn’t help but shake. He mentally slapped that side of him telling it to shut up and slowly while B was distracted moved away and pulled up his trousers. Light’s eyes flickered to him and it might have been his imagination but he thought he saw relief in those eyes before they went back to glaring at Beyond. L felt a warm feeling of feeling like he was loved and he should go to his Alpha so he could protect him but in the same instant he felt disgusted by his own instincts and shoved that feeling aside quickly. Light is not my Alpha. He reminded himself.   
“Hey Yagami,” B finally spoke. “How have you been?”   
Light smirked at B’s casual tone. “Oh I was fine and dandy until my naughty little Omega decided to play a silly game. So if you wouldn’t mind handing him back to me…”  
“Hmm?” B reached over and pulled L to him. “Sorry I can only see My Omega here. Maybe you should go look somewhere else,”  
“I’m not fucking yours B,” L pulled himself free. “I’m not yours either,” He added glaring at Light.   
Light chuckled. “Funny that mark on your neck says otherwise,”  
L opened his mouth to speak when he felt fear wash over him. He looked over at B and his eyes went wide at the sheer rage and hate coming from him. He backed away without thinking until his back hit the wall.  
“Oh?” Light looked at B with amusement. “Something wrong?”  
“Yeah I was wondering why you thought you could claim my omega and think I would be happy about it,”  
“I saw no evidence that L was yours,”  
L frowned. What the hell was wrong with these two? How many times did he have to say he wasn’t anyone's Omega? While the two of them were trading insults and such L slowing moved towards and gap hoping they were too distracted by their Alpha dominance battle to notice him slip away. He was quick on his feet when he needed to be and if Watari and the boys had been watching security footage they’d be on their way by now if he was lucky.   
“L don’t move,” Light ordered.  
L, who was almost clear of them, stopped instantly. What the hell? He moved his feet again but a growl from Light made him freeze.   
Light gave B a smug smile. “Now that I’ve proven L belongs to me I think it is time we left,” He looked over at L. “Come on Baby,”  
L felt himself turn but he forced himself to stop. “No,” He said hating the shaky tone in his voice.   
“Oh ho,” B smiled. “Looks like my Strawberry doesn’t want to be a good puppy,” He slung his arm over L’s shoulder. “You are mine Strawberry aren’t you?”  
Before L could answer he saw Light’s eyes flash with anger and he was moving the pen on the paper hidden in the watch. L’s eyes went wide with horror.   
“No Light!” He yelled. “Don’t!”  
Light looked up at L and the smile on his face made L step back.   
“Kira…” L whispered.  
“What?” B frowned. “You’re the mass murderer Kira?” He looked at Light.  
“Oh yes,” Light said. “And in a few seconds Beyond Birthday you are going to be added to the list of Kira’s victims,”  
“Pfft how? I doubt a little brat like you could kill me,”  
“Oh I don’t need to do anything now,” Light grinned. “It’s already been done. So say your goodbyes now B because once you are gone L is mine and I am going to savor every single second of him,”  
“Like hell….” B spat but he stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He opened his mouth to talk again but no words came out. He felt nothing but pain and he doubled over.  
“B!” L ran to him even though he knew there was nothing he could do.  
B struggling for breath looked up at L and weirdly the pain no longer seemed to bother him. L’s face looking down at him with tears in his eyes was truly a beautiful sight. He felt regret now that he hadn’t done things differently. L was right B should have given him time. But B was selfish. He always had been when it came to L. L had been his first friend at Wammy’s and they’d spent so much time together. Even when L decided he wanted to do detective work B would always be there to help him or even just in the same room reading while L spent hours, days or even weeks working on cases just so he could be near him. B wanted to reach up and wipe those tears away but he couldn’t lift his arms. He couldn’t do much of anything anymore except look at that beautiful face.  
L couldn’t stop the tears as he watched B’s eyes go dull and close. He pulled the Alpha’s body to him and sobbed uncontrollably. He had hated the man B had become but he mourned the loss of his former friend.   
“Now that’s been taken care of shall we get going now,” Light said standing over L. “Put that scum down L and come along,” When L looked up at Light Light rolled his eyes at the look of hate in the Omega’s eyes. “Oh what?” Light said. “You’re going to grieve for a murderer now L? I thought you were more rational than that,” He leaned down. “Or did you enjoy his cock so much you’re going to miss it?”   
L felt blinding rage and without a word he reached down to B’s ankle and pulled out a knife B had strapped there. He knew B would be carrying one since he had always done so since they were teens. He swept his arm out and he felt it connect with Light’s face and seconds later Light’s cheek was bleeding. The gash wasn’t very deep but it was enough that Light was going to have a scar on his face from now on. Light screamed in pain but L didn’t give him time to react. He was being fueled by grief and cold fury as he lifted the knife again and cut along Light’s arm. Then he grabbed wooden plank and swung in hard onto the Alpha’s head. Light fell to the floor unconscious. L held the plank for a few moments making sure Light was actually knocked out before dropping it. He looked down at Kira and the Omega in him felt sick. He’d hurt his mate, he needed to help him. He felt an urge to curl up next to Light and look after him but one look at Beyond’s body drove that instinct from him. Instead he moved to sit against the wall and slumped against it. He sank to his crouching position and closed his eyes.

The next noise he heard was beeping. It was really annoying too. L reluctantly opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a white ceiling. He blinked in confusion until he saw out of the corner of his eye the familiar sight of Quillish Wammy. He felt a sob bubble up from his throat and he moved his and to rest upon the old Beta’s. Watari startled a little but when he saw L looking at him he felt nothing but relief.   
“Ryuzaki, are you alright?” He asked.  
L nodded. Watari was using his alias which meant they were in a public hospital.  
“Where is Light Yagami?” He asked in a weak voice.  
“Near has him in custody,” Watari said. “In a cell away from anyone who might try and help him escape,”   
L nodded. “B?”  
“In the morgue,”   
L closed his eyes but nodded again. “Make sure Light Yagami is watched at all times and keep any and all personal items locked away. I also want trusted teams searching the Yagami household, the place where I was being held and anywhere else Light might have gone for any more evidence. Light is to be given basic food and no one must talk to him without my express permission. Understood?”  
“Of course,” Watari agreed. “I will make sure the boys know you are awake and see to the searches,” He tapped at a phone for a few moments before looking back at L. “Are you alright?”  
L started to nod but the look in the old man’s eyes made him stop. “No,” He admitted. “But I will be,” He knew it was going to take time but L knew he’d overcome this somehow.  
Watari nodded. He’d seen L’s medical file and had a fair idea what he’d been through but what was going to happen next made the old man worry even more for the young Omega.  
“Whatever happens I will help you,” He promised.  
L pushed himself into sitting position and wrapped his arms around his old friend.  
“Thank you,” He said.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue.

L yawned as he typed at the computer for what felt like the millionth time. He felt like he had spent months in this same damn spot when really it was probably only a few hours. He hadn’t done much in the way of detective work now for a couple of years. Near, Matt and Mello had jointly taken the main role as L these days. He still helped out occasionally knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep away from it for long. Maybe one day he’d retake the reins completely but ever since the Kira case had been solved L felt like he needed to take a step back for a while.   
B had been buried in England at a cemetery near Wammy’s house. L visited every day at first but gradually he stopped going. Standing at the grave did nothing to help him mourn and each time he went just felt empty. He knew Watari still went which might give B’s ghost some comfort but knowing B it probably wouldn’t.   
He pushed the send button on the laptop and rolled his shoulders. It was almost 7 pm. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling pleased the mark that Light had made was almost totally gone. He felt a familiar shudder course though him when he thought of Light and their last moments together…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I thought you weren’t going to visit me,”   
L scoffed and pulled a chair over to the table Light was sitting at. “Unfortunately for me this mark you made has a very irritating side effect which I am unable to ignore,” He said setting up the chess board. “White or black?”  
“I don’t care,” Light said. “Aren’t you afraid I might do something to you since you sent the guards away?”  
“As your mate I am obligated to unsupervised visits,” L informed him.  
“Oh?” Light raised an eyebrow. “What are you hoping for?”  
“Not what you’re hoping for,” L said. “I’m just here so I don’t have to deal with the stupid abononment syndrome,”  
Light picked up a pawn and moved it. L had set him as white. “What about afterwards? What will you do then?”  
“Afterwards will be hard but with Watari’s help I think I will be able to deal with it,” L made a move.  
Light sighed. “You really think it will be easy?”  
“No,” L said firmly. “It won’t be at all but I don’t really have much of a choice now do I Kira,”  
Light nodded. “How long do you think it will take for the mark to heal?”  
“I don’t know,”   
“Some cases the mark on a deceased Alpha’s mate never vanishes,” Light pointed out.  
“You seem pleased about that,”  
“I am,” Light admitted. He leaned forward so he was closer to L. “The thought you would be forever marked by me even after I am gone is actually giving me a hard on,”  
L looked into Light’s amber eyes and smirked. “Have fun dealing with that on your own later then,”   
Light grinned but sat back. “You don’t want to bend over for me just once more then?”  
“I never wanted to bend over for you ever,” L pointed out. “It’s your move,”  
Light rolled his eyes again. “You know you’re never going to forget me right?”  
“Yes I know,”  
“I can smell the change in you,” Light added.   
L said nothing as he made his next move.   
“Will you be there when the time comes?” Light asked his voice quieter now.  
L looked up and without thinking he reached over and rested he pale hand upon Light’s. Light put his free hand on L’s and the two of them were silent for a long while. L pulled his hand away.  
Your move,” He told Light.  
Light made a move and L lifted his queen and moved it.  
“Checkmate,” He said.  
Light smiled. “You beat me,” He said.  
“Yes I knew I would,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light’s death sentence was carried out a few days after that final visit. L still remembered how it felt like a physical pain when the bond that Light had forced on him had snapped once Light breathed his final breath. L had spent almost a month in recovery. Now he was feeling more normal or as close to normal as he was ever going to feel again. He wasn’t sure he even knew how to be normal in the first place.  
The door to his room opened slightly making him pause but L did not turn. He could hear soft footsteps coming towards him and he shut down the computer. He smiled when he heard a soft giggle followed by a loud roar as a small two year old boy jumped at him. He reached down and picked the small child up.  
“Did I scare you this time?” The boy asked with a huge smile on his face.  
“Almost,” L said. “Maybe next time you don’t giggle,”   
The boy frowned. “You’re too hard to scare,” He complained.  
“I know sorry. But Uncle Mello is easy to scare right?”  
“Yeah. Can we go scare him together?”  
L shook his head. “Not now Teppei. It’s time for bed,” He stood up, shifting the boy so he could carry him.  
Teppei frowned. “But…..”  
L gave Teppei a look and the boy went quiet. L carried him out of the room and to the boy’s bedroom further down the hall.  
“We can scare Uncle Mello, Uncle Matt and Uncle Near tomorrow if you promise to be good and get ready for bed without complaining,”  
Yes!” Teppei said excitedly.   
L helped him get ready for bed and tucked him in. He turned to leave when he felt Teppei’s small hand grab him.   
“Read me a story?”   
L smiled and nodded. “Alright go and pick one off the shelf,”  
“Yay!” Teppei climbed out of bed and L watched as the messy dark headed boy ran to the shelf. He picked up a book and climbed back into the bed and shifted to let L sit next to him.  
“Read this one to me okay Papa?”  
L looked down at his son’s amber eyes and kissed his head. “Alright my little lightbulb,” He opened the book and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the end of it. I hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who took the time to read it. 
> 
> ~ Awks.


End file.
